Colocataires
by Aravis Heidi
Summary: Un Charlie déprimé, loin de ses dragons et de sa roumaine, cohabite contre son gré dans un appartement miteux avec un Drago. Qui ramène ses conquêtes à la maison. Ses conquêtes masculines.
1. Chapitre un

**Colocataires**

**-  
**

La dernière ponte, après trois ans sans écrire… Merci Frozensheep de m'avoir lancé ce défi (écrire un slash cet été), ça m'a donné une justification crédible pour replonger béatement dans l'écriture... Et je me sens même pas coupable de vous imposer ça… Mesdames et messieurs, le premier Drago/Charlie francophone… J'entends déjà un silence ému, surpris, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus… (Les anglophones, adeptes de tous les couples les plus improbables, m'ont déjà devancée. Une petite dizaine de fic traîne, mais je n'en ai lu aucune). Je vous préviens, ça schlachouille subtilement mais rien de bien méchant.

Donc, rien de m'appartient, tout est à JKR, on s'incline, on s'incline, sauf l'extrême improbabilité de ce qui va suivre. Je ne tiens PAS COMPTE DE L'EPILOGUE, parce qu'il faut pas déconner non plus.

Donc, je dédis cette fic à Froz qui m'a relancée sur mes rails, et à son crétin de chat Tardis qui m'a bien inspirée…

-

-

**CHAPITRE UN**

**-**

**-  
**

Charlie regarda autour de lui, perplexe et mal à l'aise. Le Terrier, cocon de son enfance, lui renvoyait une image à la fois familière et totalement étrangère. Les odeurs n'étaient plus les même, tel meuble avait disparu, ce portrait avait changé de place, et surtout il régnait un terrible silence. C'est surtout ce silence qui le bouleversait. Cette maison avait toujours résonné de bruits, de rires, de pleurs et de cris. Le contraire serait surprenant avec sept enfants, dont six garçons !

Cinq, se morigéna-t-il. Plus que cinq. La mort de Fred avait détruit ce foyer plus sûrement qu'une bombe. Depuis, sa mère avait perdu son énergie et passait la plupart de son temps à rôder dans la chambre des jumeaux. Fini, les senteurs de cuisine à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, le linge propre posé en tas sur la table de la cuisine et les étreintes maternelles dès qu'il passait dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Les enfants Weasley avaient déserté le nid familial, ils étaient pris par leur travail, leur vie de famille, leurs amis... Seule Ginny persistait courageusement à s'occuper de leurs parents. Charlie savait combien il lui en avait coûté de rester dans cette grande et morne maison, alors que tout l'appelait auprès de Harry, partit on ne sait où pour une mission.

Il cacha son malaise derrière un sourire qu'il espérait chaleureux lorsque sa jeune sœur pénétra dans la pièce.

-Ah, tu es rentré !, s'exclama-t-elle en l'étreignant avec force. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'enterrement de Fred et fut bouleversé de la voir amaigrie, le front barré de plis qui lui donnait l'air bien plus âgée que ses vingt ans.

-Salut toi, répliqua-t-il avec une joie non feinte. Tu m'as bigrement manqué sœurette.

Elle se décolla de lui, l'œil flamboyant.

-Il ne tenait qu'à toi de revenir plus tôt ! J'ai encore dû me débrouiller seule…" Sous le ton de colère affectueuse, il distingua un reproche à peine déguisé et une amertume jusque là pleinement étrangère à Ginny. Quelques justifications toutes plus lâches les unes que les autres lui vinrent à l'esprit, mais sa sœur ressemblait tellement à sa mère qu'il savait déjà tous ses efforts inutiles.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai dû retourner en Roumanie régler quelques problèmes, et j'ai eu d'autres trucs qui me sont tombés dessus, et…

- Epargne-moi tes prétextes, Charlie, coupa Ginny d'une voix lasse. Ça fait quatre ans. Quatre ans ! Et vous m'avez tous laissée me débrouiller seule ! Papa est toujours fourré au ministère, je dois m'occuper seule de maman, j'avais d'autres projets moi aussi !

-Excuse-moi, répéta Charlie, plus mortifié que jamais. Je suis revenu dès que j'ai reçu ta lettre. Je suis revenu pour de bon, maintenant.

Une vague de mélancolie le submergea à l'idée de tout ce qu'il avait laissé en Roumanie. Sa passion pour les dragons, son travail, et Amy… Mais sa sœur n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être davantage accablée. Elle arrêta de lutter et se pelotonna dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit avec tendresse, en continuant de parler.

-Je vais me trouver un bon boulot. Papa m'a dit qu'il me pistonnera pour le service de régulation des créatures magiques, ça devrait pas poser de problèmes vu qu'il est dans les petits papiers du ministre. Comme ça je le verrai souvent et je passerai tous les jours ici. Il ne me reste que la question du logement, je me suis renseigné sur les locations spéciales sorcier dans les quartiers moldus autour du ministère. Normalement j'aurai un appartement pour moi tout seul et…

-Tu restes pas ici ?, le coupa brusquement Ginny en repoussant ses bras.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas, murmura Charlie.

Il avait bien essayé, quatre ans auparavant, de rester quelques semaines. Mais cette maison, qui l'avait vu grandir et qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé un jour ne plus aimer, cette maison était désormais le vivant écrin du désespoir familial. Chaque chose renvoyait à la famille, désormais si cruellement amputée. Et c'était encore plus flagrant aujourd'hui, leur mère ayant renoncé à lutter. Ginny ne pouvait pas tout gérer seule, s'occuper de Molly empiétait déjà bien trop sur ses études de médicomage. Ginny soupira, ses traits s'affaissant encore.

-Vient la voir au moins, ça lui fera plaisir.

-

-

Charlie quitta le Terrier avec l'impression d'avoir un sac de brique sur chaque épaule. La tête ailleurs, il transplana bien trop loin du bureau de location et préféra marcher pendant plus d'une heure que de risquer le désartibulement. Le gérant l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

-Monsieur Weasley ! Je vous attendais. Je vous ai trouvé une location à dix minutes de marche du Ministère. C'est un quartier très convoité par les sorciers, en fait tout l'immeuble ou presque est occupé par des fonctionnaires, vous pourrez faire de la magie sans risque.

-Ah, très bien, répondit Charlie, en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air enthousiaste. Je peux emménager quand ?

-Dès demain, il vous suffit juste d'aller rencontrer avant votre colocataire et…

-Pardon ?! cria-t-il en sortant brutalement de sa rêverie. Je vous avais bien spécifié que je voulais être seul !

La mine du gérant, si accueillante jusque là, se ferma aussitôt, et il répliqua froidement :

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir un logement en ce moment, Monsieur Weasley, et comme je vous l'ai dit, le quartier du Ministère est extrêmement convoité. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à vous trouver une place, et c'est tout ce qu'il y a en ce moment. Si ça ne vous plaît pas, je peux vous trouver dix remplaçants dans la minute, et vous devrez trouver par vous-même un autre hébergement.

Charlie mesura rapidement ce qui lui causerait le plus d'ennuis : cohabiter avec un inconnu pendant une durée indéterminée, ou subir continuellement le regard vide de sa mère et le désespoir de son père. Le choix fut vite fait. Avec un soupir de résignation, il se força à sourire au gérant.

-C'est à quelle adresse ?

-

-

L'immeuble était tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, à la limite du décrépit. L'absence totale de boîte aux lettres reflétait clairement la proportion de sorciers dans ces petits appartements serrés sur trois étages. Un petit immeuble semblable à tous ceux qui le jouxtait, de part et d'autre, tout le long de la rue. Une rue grise, des murs gris, un ciel gris.

« Fabuleux, pensa Charlie. C'est fabuleux. » Il essaya de trouver en lui une infime trace d'optimisme. Tout ce qui lui vint était le soulagement d'être ici plutôt qu'au Terrier. Cela lui insuffla l'énergie nécessaire pour aller ouvrir la porte et monter au deuxième étage, puis sonner à la l'étroite porte crasseuse à gauche du palier.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant qu'une voix masculine peu avenante s'exclame :

-Foutez-moi la paix ! J'en ai rien à foutre des malades de Ste Mangouste, je vais pas en plus vous arroser de gallions ! Du vent !

« Génial, un caractériel. Fabuleux. » Il s'efforça de prendre une voix amicale :

-Je suis pas de Ste Mangouste, je suis le nouveau colocataire !

Un silence, puis le bruit des pieds nus sur du carrelage, le cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit en grand.

Cela faisait quatre ans, mais Charlie aurait reconnu au premier coup d'œil n'importe quel Malfoy. Sans doute grâce aux yeux gris plus glaciaux qu'un hiver en Alaska, et à ce blond presque blanc. Pour l'heure, ces cheveux se dressaient en mèches hirsutes, à cent lieues de l'habituelle coiffure impeccable, et les vêtements sobres et coûteux avaient cédé la place à un jean informe et à une chemise froissée boutonnée à l'encontre du bon sens.

Drago Malfoy, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur, se tenait dans l'encadrement de cette porte miteuse qui allait devenir celle de son chez-lui. Une sombre lueur d'étonnement réchauffa fugitivement son regard, et sa bouche s'étira en un sourire sinueux et crispé.

-Et entre toutes les personnes dans un besoin urgent de logement, il a fallut que se soit un _Weasley_ qui frappe à la porte. Le destin a vraiment un humour à chier. Allez, entre.

Et sans laisser à Charlie le temps de se remettre, il lui tourna le dos et disparu de l'entrée.

-

-

Le _Weasley_ se tint comme foudroyé sur le palier, ne sachant ce qui le surprenait le plus. L'incroyable coïncidence qui le remettait en de telles circonstances face à un Malfoy, qui allait à l'encontre de toute logique. Un Malfoy vit dans un manoir, avec des elfes de maison, pas dans un immeuble miteux dans un quartier moldu. L'aspect changé de l'héritier, habituellement si pointilleux sur son apparence, et l'absence de haine ou même de rancune dans son accueil avaient achevé de lui transformer le cerveau en un vaste espace vide. Le Drago Malfoy de ses souvenirs l'aurait envoyé paître d'une réplique méprisante, et n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas condescendu à lui ouvrir la porte.

Il revint à la conscience lorsqu'une voix agacée jaillit des profondeurs de l'appartement.

-C'est quand tu veux, Weasley ! Mais si tu veux rester sur le palier, ça me va aussi bien.

Presque automatiquement, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

L'entrée, minuscule, donnait sur un espace bien éclairé qui servait manifestement à la fois de salon, de salle à manger et de paradis pour plantes vertes. Un vaste canapé, qui compensait par un air moelleux l'aspect particulièrement défraîchit de son revêtement, occupait le centre. Devant, une petite table basse encombrée de livres, de CD, de restes de nourriture et de quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurre. Tout un angle de la pièce était occupé par des plantes, grandes et petites, feuillue, fleuries ou bardées de piquants, mais manifestement toutes dépourvues de propriétés magiques. Deux portes sur le mur de droite, l'une largement ouverte révélant une cuisine très petite et très encombrée, l'autre fermée, mais sur laquelle un panneau « tu rentres, tu crèves » semblait annoncer la chambre de Drago. A la gauche de l'entrée, une autre porte fermée, et sur le mur de gauche, une dernière porte ouvrant sur la pénombre. Charlie termina son examen des lieux en reportant son regard sur la cuisine. Drago se tenait négligemment appuyé sur l'encadrement, ses traits reflétant une indifférence presque courtoise. Dans cet environnement légèrement chaotique et à la propreté suspecte, il semblait à Charlie encore plus incohérent de retrouver ici l'héritier de la dynastie Malfoy.

-L'examen est fini ?, et sans attendre de réponse ce dernier traversa la pièce sans le regarder et alla ouvrir largement la porte sur le mur de gauche.

-Ta chambre, précisa-t-il avec un geste flou qui englobait l'intérieur de la pièce. La salle de bain, continua-t-il en désignant la porte fermée à côté de l'entrée. Et ma chambre, fit-il en pointant la porte. L'écriteau, c'était pour mon dernier colocataire. Mais jusqu'à nouvel ordre ça vaut aussi pour toi.

Tout cela débité sans la moindre animosité, juste avec cette vague indifférence qui englobait chacune de ces paroles, et une nonchalance, qui semblait trop naturelle pour ne pas être artificielle, dans chacun de ses gestes. Charlie allait répondre lorsqu'un grand chat maigre tout blanc sortit en trombe de « sa » chambre pour venir se frotter affectueusement contre ses mollets en miaulant. Drago précisa :

-Et ça c'est Œdipe. C'est pas moi qui lui aie filé un nom aussi moche, il était à une vieille moldue givrée très versée dans la psychanalyse. Il perd ses poils et bouffe mes plantes. Si tu le surprends, fous-lui une taloche.

Il y eu un silence, seulement brisé par les miaulements du chat. Drago dévisageant sans rien dire Charlie, et Charlie le contre-envisageant sans rien trouver à répondre. Ce fut à nouveau Drago qui reprit la parole :

-Si la Providence avait vraiment voulu m'emmerder, j'aurai trouvé Ron sur mon palier. Mais vous êtes tellement nombreux dans votre famille que j'ai pas la moindre idée de quel Weasley tu es.

Charlie retrouva sa langue :

-Si c'est un moyen détourné de me demander comment je m'appelle, répliqua-t-il d'un ton un plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, je suis le numéro 2, Charlie.

Drago ne sembla nullement s'émouvoir de son ton, et retourna à la cuisine.

-Alors assieds-toi, Charlie Weasley, et dégage de la place sur la table.

La situation n'aurait pu être plus surréaliste, se dit Charlie en s'asseyant sur le canapé, qui était aussi moelleux qu'il en avait l'air. Surréaliste, mais elle aurait pu être bien pire. « Tu va cohabiter avec un Malfoy, comment ça peut être pire ? » protesta la petite voix pessimiste au fond de son cerveau. Un sourire, le premier vrai de la journée, lui échappa alors qu'il posait les bouteilles vides par terre et faisait une pile à peu près stable des revues éparpillées sur toute la surface de la table. On commençait à apercevoir son placage en faux marbre quand Drago revint avec deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre pleines et les posa dans l'espace libéré. Il s'avachit mollement dans le canapé à côté de Charlie, et Œdipe vint aussitôt se loger sur ses cuisses en éparpillant consciencieusement des poils blancs sur son jean. Agacé d'être aussi intimidé qu'un garçonnet le jour de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Charlie tenta d'amorcer la conversation. Il désigna le chat :

-Et comment un Malfoy connaissait une vieille moldue versée dans la psychanalyse ?

Drago gratouilla d'un air absent le chat derrière les oreilles :

-C'était une de mes clientes.

-Une de tes… répéta Charlie, en ayant peur d'avoir mal entendu, et en maudissant son esprit mal tourné.

Drago le laissa mariner en prenant un temps interminable pour s'approprier une bouteille, l'ouvrir et descendre une première gorgée. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté le visage de Charlie qui se sentit prendre une teinte cramoisie, et il maudit sa double ascendance cutanée de roux et de Weasley. Le blond s'amusait manifestement beaucoup, même si son visage gardait une inexpressivité étudiée.

-Oui, une de mes clientes, Weasley. Et avant que tu t'imagines des trucs sur mes moyens de gagner ma vie, puisque tu semble t'inquiéter pour ma vertu (Il se sentit rougir davantage), sache que je suis conseiller-client dans une jardinerie moldue, à deux pâtés de maison d'ici.

Il se pencha pour prendre la deuxième bouteille, la lui fourra dans les mains et le gratifia d'un sourire glacial.

-Boit un coup, tu vas hyper ventiler, et j'ai pas envie de te ranimer.

Charlie s'exécuta machinalement, et la Bièraubeurre eût l'effet apaisant qu'il escomptait.

-Excuses-moi, mais voir l'héritier de la famille Malfoy à un échelon social encore inférieur au mien, y'a de quoi être surpris.

Encore une fois, le ton était plus agressif qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Drago haussa un sourcil, but une lampée et laissa à nouveau un sourire sinueux étirer ses lèvres.

-Toujours rancunier, hein ? On fait pas amis-amis avec un fils de Mangemort, petit-fils de Mangemort, neveu de Mangemort, et ex-futur Mangemort quand on est un Weasley, c'est ça ? Pour ton information Weasley, je ne me considère plus comme un Malfoy depuis un bout de temps, et mes parents ne me considèrent plus non plus comme leur fils. J'ai été déshérité et renié.

La révélation laissa Charlie béant et muet, et il ressentit une culpabilité irrépressible à se faire donner des leçons de tolérance par Drago Malfoy.

-Pourquoi ?

Pour la première fois qu'il était entré, un sourire franchement amusé fendit le visage de Drago.

-Ça, tu le découvriras bien assez tôt.

-

-

Le lendemain, Charlie revint à l'appartement avec son sac à dos. Ce sac contenait toutes ses affaires, réduites par un sortilège très pratique, dont l'équivalent de deux bibliothèques de livres, sa collection de fossiles de dragons, l'ensemble de sa maigre garde robe et surtout quelques précieuses photos. Il utilisa pour la première fois les clés de l'appartement, non sans avoir préalablement gratté à la porte pour signaler sa présence. Précaution inutile, Drago était absent.

Il emménagea dans sa chambre, qui était petite mais comportant suffisamment de meubles pour ses besoins. Son précédent occupant était manifestement un grand fan de Quidditch, les murs conservant des traces de posters arrachés et le plafond s'ornant d'un large « Les Falmouth Falcons champions » tracé au marker, du plus bel effet. Il sortit ses affaires une à une, leur rendant leur forme d'origine et leur trouvant une place. Œdipe vint assister à cette appropriation. Il y avait quelque chose d'excitant à prendre ainsi possession d'un espace vide, d'attribuer à chaque chose sa place. Tout cela lui procurait une sorte d'apaisement enrobé d'optimisme qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des années.

Enfin, ultime touche au décor, il posa sur la table de chevet un petit cadre. Figée dans une photo moldue, une jeune sorcière lui souriait. Métisse, avec d'incroyables yeux verts qui éclairait son visage, elle avait une cicatrice qui lui zébrait la pommette jusqu'au menton. Un vestige de cette dragonne si irascible. Il se trouva un instant stupide de mettre bien en évidence dans sa nouvelle vie cette photo de son passé, cette sorcière qu'il avait aimé, qu'il aimait encore mais qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais. Une vague de honte revint lui tordre le ventre au souvenir de son départ précipité, à ses adieux bâclés, à l'incompréhension qu'il avait vu sur son visage. La reverrait-il un jour, sa Amy ?

Pas tant que sa famille aurait besoin de lui.

Il referma son sac, le jeta dans un coin, et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire sur son nouveau chez-lui. Assez satisfait, mais ne parvenant pas à retrouver son état d'optimisme, il s'apprêtait à aller voir sa mère lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la clé dans la serrure. Drago arriva dans le salon, toujours vêtu d'un jean informe, à présent maculé de terre sur les cuisses. Il n'avait plus sa chemise, mais un T-Shirt bleu sombre avec écrit en jaune « Jardiworld » et un badge qui annonçait « Je suis Drago ! Une question ? Je suis là pour vous répondre ! ». Charlie retint à grand peine un sourire.

-Vas-y, marre-toi, lança Drago en guise de bonjour. Tu t'es installé ?

Puis sans attendre la réponse, il vint s'avachir dans le canapé, un geste qui allait devenir familier à Charlie.

-Viens, faut que je parle des règles de notre cohabitation.

Le rouquin vint s'asseoir, après avoir poussé Œdipe qui prenait ses aises sur l'espace disponible. Drago venait manifestement d'avoir une journée épuisante, il semblait sur le point de s'endormir et puait la transpiration.

-Règle numéro un : On fait chacun les courses une semaine sur deux, y'a une liste sur le frigo. Ce que tu achètes pour toi, tu banques, les produits communs on divise l'addition par deux.

Sans lui laisser en placer une, il continua sur le même ton morne :

-Règle numéro deux, si tu es un maniaque de la propreté, tu te calme. Le ménage quand c'est vraiment dégueulasse, et on le fait en alternance. T'es pas obligé de ranger. Règle numéro trois, tu rentres pas dans ma chambre. Règle numéro quatre, interdiction de se donner des surnoms débiles. Règle numéro cinq, ce que tu fais dans ta chambre ne me regarde pas, du moment que tu fais pas de bruit quand je suis là. Tu peux ramener qui tu veux, fille ou mec, moldu ou sorcier, je m'en fous, tout sauf les animaux et les Aurors.

-Je ne…, commença à protester Charlie

-Règle numéro six, le coupa Drago d'un air imperturbable, on ne parle jamais du passé.

Et il eût brusquement un regard glaçant, toute fatigue ayant quitté ses traits qui se durcirent. Son expression était si terrifiante, si _Malfoy_, que le Weasley n'eût plus aucune envie de répondre.

Drago laissa l'ambiance s'alourdir de façon insupportable, puis ses traits se détendirent brusquement et il lui tendit la main, au dessus du chat roulé en boule entre eux.

-Bienvenue chez toi, colloc'.

Charlie, sans trop savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait, lui attrapa la main et la serra.

-

-

ça vous a plu ? des questions, réclamations, insultes ? Laissez moi une review !


	2. Chapitre deux

CHAPITRE DEUX

-

-

Voilà la suite ! Je tenais à remercier encore une fois tous les adorables lecteurs/trices qui m'ont laissé plein d'adorables reviews, vous savez que c'est de ça que les auteurs se nourrissent ! Merci notamment Paprika Star qui m'a signalé que ce n'était pas le premier Charlie/Drago francophone, toutes mes plates excuses, je remballe ma fierté ! Et merci encore à Froz qui a eu la gentillesse de me relire et de m'asséner franchement quand je me fourvoie.

Et bien sûr, rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR sauf la haute improbabilité de ce qui va suivre.

-

-

-Merde, c'est toi qui a vidé toute la confiture ?!, enragea Charlie en brandissant l'objet du délit en direction de Drago, affalé dans le canapé, un livre dans une main et gratouillant Œdipe de l'autre.

-Nan, c'est le chat, répondit mollement ce dernier sans même daigner lever le nez. Charlie jeta le bocal vide dans la poubelle, en faisant volontairement le plus de bruit possible. Bien décidé à avoir le dernier mot cette fois, il continua :

-C'est à ton tour de faire les courses, ça devient critique, là.

Pas de réaction. Le mur d'indifférence, voilà la réponse préférée du blondinet lorsqu'il voulait signifier qu'il ne sentait absolument pas concerné. Encore un moyen d'avoir le dernier mot. Avec un soupir, Charlie renonça, alla chercher son sac dans sa chambre et prit ses clés.

-Je vais bosser.

-'plus

La rue grise le cueillit à sa sortie de l'immeuble. Son agacement céda la place à une mélancolie lancinante. Elle ne le lâchait jamais complètement, et était parfaitement accordée avec le temps gris et mouillé. Il contourna l'entrée, passa derrière le local à poubelle et, invisible aux piétons de la rue, transplana.

-

-

Son bureau était minuscule, coincé avec quatre autres identiques dans une petite pièce, au service de régulation des créatures magiques. Les autres occupants se levèrent à son arrivée et le saluèrent avec une cordialité respectueuse. Depuis la guerre de Poudlard, être un Weasley c'était être un héros. « Tu parles d'un héros, songea-t-il en se faufilant derrière son bureau, trier des plaintes et des demandes de transfert sécurisé, toute la journée… »

Une jolie pile s'entassait déjà et à peine s'était-il assis que la secrétaire rappliqua, les bras chargés de dossiers. Elle en déposa un devant chaque personne, rapidement et sans desserrer les lèvres, et termina avec celui de Charlie. Là, elle marqua une pause, sourit de toutes ses dents et se fendit d'un « Bonne journée Monsieur Weasley ! ». Puis elle sortit, non sans vérifier d'un coup d'œil si il regardait son déhanché langoureux. Mais Charlie focalisait son attention sur ses dossiers. La secrétaire, il n'en avait rien à faire. Elle était mignonne, gentille, mais ce n'était pas Amy. Sa roumaine lui manquait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Et se jeter dans le travail était jusqu'à présent le meilleur moyen d'y penser un peu moins.

-

-

A 17h, sans avoir bougé de son bureau à part pour déjeuner, la pile de dossier s'était évaporée, tout était classé. Une autre, parfaitement identique, la remplacerai demain. « Putain de paperasserie, grogna-t-il intérieurement en répondant machinalement aux saluts qui lui étaient adressés. Pour ce que ça sert… ». Il arriva dans le hall et transplana pour le Terrier.

Il trouva sa sœur dans la cuisine, en train de recoudre un vieux chemisier de sa mère. Elle lâcha immédiatement son ouvrage pour aller le serrer dans ses bras.

- Bin, tu bosses pas aujourd'hui ?, s'étonna Charlie en lui rendant son étreinte. Il vit le visage de Ginny se fermer.

- T'énerve pas hein…, commença-t-elle, hésitante. Mais j'avais plus le temps de gérer tout ça (elle engloba la cuisine dans un geste circulaire) et les études, alors… J'ai abandonné.

En voyant le regard que lui lançait Charlie, elle continua précipitamment

- Pour cette année hein ! Le directeur m'aime bien, il a dit que je pourrai reprendre là où je me suis arrêtée, sans recommencer le cycle. Tu comprends, je peux pas gérer tout en même temps, et ça va pas du tout en ce mom…

-Je comprends, l'interrompit son frère en lui étreignant le bras. Je suis juste déçu pour toi. J'aimerai pouvoir t'aider plus…

-Tu bosses toi aussi, tu rapportes de l'argent. Tu ne peux pas faire plus.

Elle sécha rageusement une larme importune sur sa joue et retourna à son ouvrage.

-Elle est dans la chambre des jumeaux.

-Je sais.

-

-

Les escaliers de l'immeuble lui parurent plus interminables que jamais, mais il finit par échouer devant la porte crasseuse. C'est fou la rapidité avec laquelle cette porte lui était devenue familière. Deux semaines seulement…

Drago n'avait pas bougé du canapé, il s'était seulement étalé sur toute sa longueur. Mais en le voyant entrer, il se leva sans un mot, alla chercher deux bièraubeurre dans le frigo, les ouvrit et en tendit une à Charlie, déjà avachi. Puis il s'affala lui-même dans l'espace restant, avec cette nonchalance si typiquement lui. Encore plus dingue que la porte, c'était la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était habitué à Drago. Deux semaines avec lui, et il n'y avait plus de Malfoy ou de Weasley, sa rancune ancestrale s'était évanouie. Il le cernait mieux maintenant, dans ce qui était quotidien et anecdotique du moins. Il savait pertinemment qui si il allait jeter un coup d'œil dans le frigo, il n'y aurait pas de nouveau pot de confiture. Mais il ne pouvait jamais deviner ses réactions, et c'est ce qui l'empêchait d'être totalement en confiance. Enrobés de cette même indifférence étudiée, tous ses actes pouvaient êtres teintés d'amusement, de mépris, ou de cette froideur terrifiante qu'il avait déjà perçue. Cette imprévisibilité le troublait.

De son côté, Drago semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, ce qui avait eu le don de l'agacer profondément au début, mais il s'y était habitué. Le blondinet savait pertinemment que lorsque Charlie rentrait de chez ses parents, il était comme un œuf à la coquille sur le point se briser, avec du blanc menaçant de se répandre. La bièraubeurre, le canapé moelleux, le chat sur les genoux et un silence attentif étaient les meilleurs moyens pour reconsolider provisoirement cette coquille.

Après quelques minutes d'un silence seulement entrecoupé par les ronronnements d'Œdipe, sa main perdue dans les poils de son cou, Charlie reposa bruyamment la bouteille vide sur la table, à côté des cadavres de ses copines, vidées elles aussi. La chaleur réconfortante de l'alcool commençait doucement à faire effet, le rouquin ferma les yeux et s'étala plus confortablement, jusqu'à ce que chaque parcelle de son corps soit soutenue et moelleusement posée, qu'il ne fasse qu'un avec le canapé, les coussins et la moquette. Il sentait la chaleur du chat sur sa cuisse, il entendait le souffle de Drago. Puis, quand le regard mort de sa mère et les larmes de rage de sa sœur lui semblèrent s'être éloignés, son cerveau se remit faiblement à fonctionner.

-Dis, pourquoi tu veux pas de surnom ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse, sans ouvrir les yeux.

-C'est la règle numéro quatre, répliqua Drago

-Ouais, mais pourquoi ?

-C'est la règle numéro quatre, répéta Drago. Son intonation n'avait pas changé, mais Charlie n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour deviner son sourire en coin. Il continua : Pas de surnom débile du style Dragoninouchet. A l'extrême rigueur, Drag, mais encore pas tout le temps.

-Ah non, répondit Charlie, Drag ça fait drag queen…

-Bin justement.

Le rouquin avait le cerveau encore trop dans le pâté pour trouver une réponse, ni même pour comprendre celle de Drago. Il ouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour le voir planquer son large sourire derrière le goulot de sa bièraubeurre.

-Moi j'aime bien Charlie, marmona-t-il

-Bof, c'est d'un commun… répliqua le blond et posant la bouteille vide par terre, la table étant saturée.

-Ouais… mais j'aime bien.

-Tu veux manger ?

-Nan, je vais aller me coucher…

Mais il était si fatigué qu'il referma simplement les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

-

-

Il rouvrit les yeux le lendemain avec la sensation d'avoir trop dormi. Il lui fallu quelques instants pour comprendre qu'on était samedi, donc pas de boulot. Et qu'il était dans son lit, sans avoir la moindre souvenir de comment il y était arrivé. Il s'en extirpa difficilement et alla au radar sous la douche.

Le miroir lui renvoyait l'image d'un rouquin pâle avec une tignasse de cheveux qui lui tombait maintenant aux épaules. Il faudrait qu'il songe à les couper un jour ou l'autre. Sa mère avait toujours affectueusement rouspété contre ses cheveux. Il aurait beaucoup donné pour qu'elle le refasse, même une fois. Il se trouva amaigri.

Charlie sortit de la salle de bain un peu plus réveillé, et parcouru l'appartement désert jusqu'à la cuisine. Drago bossait le samedi, lui. Sans surprise, le frigo presque vide ne recelait aucun pot de confiture, ni rien de ce qui pourrait ressembler à du petit déjeuner. Un vieux paquet de chips périmé et du ketchup firent l'affaire.

Pour ne pas rester inactif à ruminer ses idées noires, il décida d'aller faire un tour au Jardiworld de Drago. Il achèterait une jolie plante à sa mère, peut-être que ça la ferait sourire…

Il aimait bien ce magasin. Les portes automatiques des modus le surprenait toujours tant cela avait l'air magique, puis l'odeur puissante et végétale de toutes ces plantes amassées avait quelque chose de rassurant. Charlie n'avait jamais vu autant de plantes moldues, et il y a encore deux semaines il ne concevait pas que lui puisse payer pour en posséder une. Mais en constatant leur variété, leur beauté, leur senteur, d'abord dans l'appartement puis en venant ici, il en était venu à les apprécier, et à apprécier ce lieu. Le magasin était plutôt vaste, mais il connaissait déjà de visage, et parfois de nom, la petite dizaine d'employés qui y travaillait. Il savait aussi que Drago rôdait toujours autour du rayon des cactus et des plantes carnivores, ses préférées. Mais dans l'immédiat, pour sa mère, il pensait davantage à une innocente fleur en pot.

Il la trouva, puis se dirigea vers le rayon de Drago. Il le trouva penché sur une collection de petites plantes pointues, occupé à leur vaporiser délicatement de l'eau. Charlie l'observa quelques instants sans manifester sa présence. Regarder Drago s'occuper des plantes, c'était comme découvrir un nouveau Drago. Le caractère étudié, légèrement artificiel de tous ses gestes s'évaporait ; ils allaient à l'essentiel, devenaient extrêmement précis, et d'une délicatesse inédite.

Il sentit sa présence, et le dévisagea sans manifester la moindre surprise.

-Tiens, la belle au bois dormant est réveillée, constata-t-il de sa voix indifférente.

-Ouais… je viens acheter une fleur, précisa inutilement Charlie en montrant le pot de cyclamens qu'il tenait.

-Ça tombe bien, Jardiworld est là pour répondre à tous vos désir, fleurs, plantes grimpantes, plantes d'eau, gazon, plantes d'intérieur, fausses fleurs, plantes exotiques, et tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour le jardin !, débita-t-il d'un ton funèbre en finissant de vaporiser ses protégées.

Une jeune fille brune s'approcha de Drago et lui demanda d'une voix tremblante où étaient les outils de jardins. Elle écouta à peine la réponse et partit dans la mauvaise direction, les joues d'un rouge soutenu. Il poussa un soupir agacé, finit par poser son vaporisateur et essuya ses mains pleines de terre humides sur ses cuisses.

-Quel succès !, rigola Charlie

-M'en parle pas, elle vient trois fois par semaines au moins, répliqua Drago sans s'émouvoir.

- Regardez-moi ce tombeur, tellement irrésistible et tellement blasé ! Elle est mignonne, tu devrais l'inviter à boire un verre…

-'pas mon genre

-Et c'est quoi ton genre ?

Drago ne répondit pas, le visage baissé sur ses plantes, mais Charlie vit sous ses mèches blondes un sourire moqueur à peine réprimé.

-

-

L'après midi s'écoula lentement, sans que Charlie ait la force d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit. Il finit par s'affaler dans le canapé, en laissant le frigo vide, les cadavres de bouteilles sur la table et la plante pour sa mère posée par terre. Il écouta quelques CD de Drago en laissant Œdipe faire des nœuds dans ses cheveux déjà bien emmêlés. Il dut s'assoupir, car lorsqu'il se réveilla la nuit était tombée. Drago n'était toujours pas rentré. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, le blondinet avait déjà découché plusieurs fois, toujours sans prévenir. Il revenait le lendemain matin pour le petit déjeuner, seul et les yeux au milieu des joues.

Ces réflexions le menèrent inévitablement jusqu'à son absence de vie sentimentale depuis sa rupture bâclée avec Amy. Il s'était promis de lui écrire une lettre, mais ne l'avais jamais fait. Par lâcheté. Il se morigéna intérieurement. Il faudrait qu'il sorte un peu ce son train-train boulot-Terrier-bièraubeurre-dodo, qu'il rencontre de nouvelles personnes, une autre fille peut-être…

Son inaction l'avait tellement ramolli qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de se faire à manger. Il ne s'extirpa des bras tendres et tièdes du canapé que pour retrouver son lit, encore défait de ce matin.

-

-

Il s'endormit à nouveau, mais ce fut cette fois le léger bruit de la clé dans la serrure qui le réveilla. Il entendit des chuchotements graves, un rire étouffé d'homme. L'idée de Drago riant lui était si étrangère que la curiosité le réveilla tout à fait, et non sans éprouver une certaine culpabilité, il jeta un coup d'œil par la porte entrouverte de sa chambre.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'accoutumer à la pénombre, et il distingua deux silhouettes enlacées contre la porte de la cuisine. Il ne reconnaissait de Drago que ses cheveux, qui faisaient une tache claire dans le noir. Le reste de son visage était enfoui dans la nuque de l'autre personne, dont Charlie ne voyait que le dos. Ses yeux pleinement accoutumés à présent, il remarqua que ce dos était large, moulé dans un pull que Drago retira précipitamment, révélant une musculature très peu féminine. L'air lui manqua lorsque ce dos se retourna pour ramasser le pull et suivre la main impérieuse du blond dans sa chambre, avec ce même rire étouffé qui lui avait paru si incongru.

Ce n'était pas Drago qui avait ri, c'était un type plus âgé, à peu près de son âge à lui, avec des cheveux bruns bouclés. La porte se referma sur eux, et il referma la sienne.

Charlie eut l'impression qu'un mur venait brutalement à la rencontre de son front, mélangé à une cascade de glaçons sur le crâne. Il retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, les jambes flageolantes. Il se sentait terriblement trahi sans savoir pourquoi, et surtout il était extraordinairement agacé contre lui-même. Tu es aveugle !, s'engueulait-il intérieurement, tu es trop con ! Ah, il était bien, le dernier des Malfoy, renié, déshérité, bossant chez les moldus, logeant dans un appart' pourri avec un traître à son sang, et par-dessus tout, homo ! C'est papa Lucius qui avait dû en faire une tête… Pas étonnant qu'il soit déshérité, du coup…

Trop énervé pour chercher à s'endormir, il essaya de son mieux d'ignorer les sons provenant de la chambre de Drago. Et voilà qu'en plus de se sentir trahi et de se trouver stupide, il se sentait horriblement gêné. Et encore plus énervé de se sentir gêné. Il tenta de se convaincre que si Drago avait été avec une fille, il aurait été gêné de la même manière, sans grand succès. C'est parce qu'il était avec un garçon, c'est parce qu'il était gay. Il se trouva con de lui avoir demandé son genre de fille sans avoir pensé une seule seconde à une autre éventualité. Il se reprocha son manque d'ouverture d'esprit, il se sentait comme un moine dans un sex shop. Il essaya de se souvenir de gestes, de phrases qui auraient pu porter à confusion, et rétrospectivement trouva que tout était ambigu.

A bout de nerfs, il décida d'aller prendre l'air, enfila son jean sale avec un vieux pull tricoté et sortit de sa chambre. Il allait ouvrir la porte d'entrée lorsque la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit à son tour, et ce dernier en sortit, nu comme au premier jour. Charlie se figea, sans se décider à sortir ni même à bouger, puisqu'il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu. Il alla dans la cuisine, la lumière du frigo le nimba quelques secondes, puis il ressortit avec une bièraubeurre dans chaque main. C'est là qu'il vit Charlie.

Il se contenta de le regarder, le visage inexpressif, sans trace de gêne ou d'amusement. Charlie soutint son regard quelques secondes, puis se déroba, tourna précipitamment la clé, ouvrit la porte et sortit presque en courant.

-

-

-

Voilà, je vous abandonne avec ceci… Je vais essayer de vous pondre la suite très vite ! Des remarques, des insultes ou des manifestations délirantes d'admiration, j'attends toutes vos réactions dans les reviews ! A très bientôt


	3. Chapitre trois

CHAPITRE TROIS

-

-

Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de mes délires d'auteure frustrée. Je tiens encore une fois à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, c'est toujours un vrai plaisir ! Merci aussi à Frozensheep, qui comme d'habitude a eu la gentillesse de me relire et de me donner des conseils très pertinents. Je bénis également l'inventeur de l'ordinateur portable (et ma petite maman qui m'a permis d'avoir le mien à moi perso) car grâce à ça je peux taper ce qui va suivre sans quitter le réconfort de mon lit douillet. Et quand on a passé une journée de mois d'août dans un état larvaire sans restriction, légèrement mélancolique et carrément à plat, le mode moule accrochée à son rocher qui attend la marée, je peux vous assurer que rester pelotonnée dans son pieu en ne faisant rien d'autre que laisser son imagination en roue libre, c'est le pied total. Et en écoutant Runrig (merci encore Froz, le mec là-haut sur son nuage te le rendra au centuple) c'est encore mieux ! Cette tranche de vie personnelle et inintéressante refermée, je pris mes lecteurs de bien vouloir me pardonner, et je rappelle que tous les personnages évoqués appartiennent à JKR, que je ne tire aucun argent de ce qui va suivre, et que je décline toute responsabilité devant les dégâts collatéraux (soins psychiatriques, achat d'armes à feu, surconsommation de chocolat…). Dernière précision : si les deux premiers chapitres collaient plutôt au point de vue de Charlie, ce chapitre là, et probablement aussi le suivant, sont du point de vue de Drago. Bonne lecture !

-

-

-

Drago émergeait lentement d'un très joli rêve. Il s'étira mollement et sentit sous sa main une peau nue. Ah, ce n'était peut-être pas un rêve alors… Il ouvrit les yeux, observa le dos musclé de son amant, ses boucles brunes emmêlées, un bras enserrant l'oreiller. Un beau mec, vraiment. Il suffisait juste qu'il ne parle pas.

Son ventre lui manifestant bruyamment son appétit, il se leva, ramassa un jean froissé près de la porte, l'enfila et sortit de sa chambre en refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Il n'aurait pas pris toutes ces précautions avant, mais après ce qui s'était passé la veille, mieux valait ne pas provoquer inutilement la sensibilité de Charlie. Il s'étonna lui-même de porter autant de considération aux réactions du rouquin. Depuis quand ce que pensait une autre personne lui importait ? Ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, c'est qu'au lieu de s'en amuser, il s'était senti vaguement blessé par son visage horrifié. Enfin, il avait eu _l'air_ horrifié. Après, c'était peut-être une de ses expressions ordinaires. Quel coincé, ce grand garçon.

Ledit grand garçon avait d'ailleurs l'air de n'être pas rentré. La porte de sa chambre béait, et la cuisine comme la salle de bain semblaient désertes. Drago se sentit légèrement mal à l'aise, il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de clarifier les choses dès le début pour éviter une situation de ce genre. Il se colla une gifle mentale pour avoir cédé à tant d'altruisme et chercha quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de petit déjeuner.

Au moment où il arrêtait son choix, faute d'alternative, sur un morceau de fromage périmé, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et se referma. Il jeta un coup d'œil, et constata, inexplicablement rassuré, que Charlie se tenait en un seul morceau dans l'entrée.

-Bonjour, lança-t-il d'une voix volontairement indifférente, avec l'expression imperturbable assortie.

Charlie, qui devait visiblement s'attendre à un autre accueil, piqua un fard, son regard coula du torse nu jusqu'au jean froissé. Il se donna une contenance en posant ses clés, et brandit un sac de course.

-J'ai de quoi petit-déjeuner, marmonna-t-il.

-Tant mieux, ça devenait critique. Mais c'était mon tour de faire les courses, merci.

-De rien. J'ai pensé que tu serais trop… occupé.

Un silence assez pesant suivi, pendant lequel Charlie s'absorba dans la contemplation du coin à plantes vertes. Drago finit par se pencher pour lui prendre des mains le sac de courses, et commença à les ranger. Il se sentait d'humeur conciliante ce matin :

- Pose-toi. T'as mangé ?

-Non, répondit Charlie en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Il observa fixement la porte fermée de la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier se décida à le laisser mariner, prit un sac poubelle et y balança méthodiquement toutes les bouteilles vides de la table basse. Le bruit aurait pu réveiller un mort, et c'était d'ailleurs précisément le but. Il entendit derrière la porte fermée des grincements de matelas. Il retourna dans la cuisine, mit de l'eau à chauffer et sortit le pain, la confiture, le café, puis revint poser des tasses sur la table basse, juste au moment où la porte s'ouvrait derrière lui. Charlie rougi furieusement, et Drago en ressentit une pointe de satisfaction.

-B'jour, grommela le beau mec en lui collant un baiser dans le cou, et en allant s'affaler dans le canapé avec la plus grande désinvolture à côté de Charlie. Ce dernier semblait transformé en glace et ne savait plus où regarder. Drago constata que son amant avait eu la bonne idée de remettre son jean avant de sortir, et se décida à faire les présentations.

-Charlie, Jack. Jack, Charlie. C'est mon coloc', précisa-t-il avant de retourner s'occuper du café.

-

-

Le petit-déjeuner se déroula dans un silence assez tendu, pour Charlie du moins. Et être serré à trois sur ce canapé ne facilitait pas les choses. Le rouquin finit par marmonner une vague excuse indistincte avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Drago profita du canapé pour s'envoyer une dernière fois Jack, puis lui signifia poliment qu'il était temps de dégager. Sans protester, le-beau-mec récupéra ses affaires et disparu.

Profitant de ce dimanche matin, de sa solitude et du moelleux des coussins, Drago s'assoupit. Il fut réveillé une heure plus tard par des coups timides à la porte.

- Pas moyen d'être tranquille, râla-t-il en réenfilant son jean, encore plus froissé, puis il se traîna jusqu'à la porte. T'as oublié les clés, ma puce ?, ajouta-t-il en déverrouillant la serrure, bien décidé à mettre Charlie mal à l'aise jusqu'au bout.

Sauf que ce n'étais pas Charlie sur le palier. Enfin, si, mais en fille.

-

-

-Merde alors, il disait vrai alors, quand il prétendait vivre avec Drago Malfoy ?, s'extasia Ginny avec un grand sourire goguenard.

- Merde alors, répliqua-t-il d'un ton lugubre, il manquait plus que la sœur.

- Je dérange pas au moins ?, s'enquit-elle en lançant un regard appuyé au torse nu de Drago.

-Si, toujours. Entre, répondit-il en ouvrant grand la porte, de toute façon ça devient un squat Weasley ici. Un véritable terrier…

-Ahahaha, j'avais oublié cet humour si… Malfoy, lança Ginny avec froideur. Elle entra néanmoins sans se faire prier.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en refermant, puis alla chercher deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre.

-Tant qu'à squatter, assieds toi, dit-il en lui tendant une bouteille. Elle s'exécuta en prenant bien soin de ne faire aucun commentaire sur les coussins éparpillés ni sur l'odeur assez révélatrice qui flottait dans l'appartement. Drago s'avachit à son tour, déboucha négligemment sa bouteille sur le coin de la table et dévisagea ouvertement Ginny. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis Poudlard, et gardait d'elle le souvenir d'une jeune fille mignonne, potelée, un peu grande gueule. Elle semblait aujourd'hui presque décharnée en comparaison, avec de grands yeux tristes.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ?, balança-t-il en guise de préambule.

-Je réponds à l'invitation de mon frangin bien aimé, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton, en soutenant son regard. Il t'a peut-être expliqué notre situation familiale du moment, et que ça devenait assez pesant pour moi ces derniers temps. Il m'a gentiment proposé de venir passer quelques jours ici quand je n'en pourrai plus, j'ai longtemps hésité, tergiversé, mais l'idée de revoir le grand Drago Malfoy était irrésistible. Si j'avais su que tu te baladais à moitié nu, je serais venue plus tôt, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Et puis accessoirement, je ne pouvais plus non plus supporter l'ambiance chez nous, alors me voilà. Je peux me barrer si ça t'emmerde, mais tu auras mon suicide sur la conscience, Malfoy.

Elle lui lança un regard moqueur et but d'un trait un tiers de sa bouteille. Drago dut admettre que dialoguer avec elle était plus intéressant qu'avec son frère. Elle ne se démontait pas devant l'adversité. Au moins, grande gueule, elle l'était toujours.

-Je m'en voudrais de priver ton frangin d'une aussi charmante visite, déclara-t-il d'un ton désinvolte en s'étalant davantage. Mais comme tu peux le constater il n'est pas là.

-Ouais, ça ne m'étonne pas. Il a dormi au Terrier cette nuit et il m'a lourdement demandé de venir lui tenir compagnie. Je crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait que tu couches avec des garçons.

Drago s'étrangla à moitié avec sa gorgée et un ricanement lui échappa.

-Oh le pauvre, il a eu tellement peur qu'il est allé pleurer dans les jupes de sa petite sœur ! Je le pensais pas si prude…

Ginny ricana à son tour :

-Si tu savais, c'est Charlie ! Un grand timide, très naïf et un peu niais. J'ai bien essayé de lui parler, de lui expliquer que deux garçons ou deux filles ça marche aussi très bien, mais il m'a pas laissée en placer une. Il était assez choqué je crois.

- Misère, je l'ai pas violé ton frère, lança Drago en tentant de retrouver une contenance neutre et indifférente plus conforme à sa réputation.

-Bin peut-être que tu aurais dû, répliqua-t-elle avant une nouvelle interminable lampée.

-Fais gaffe, je pourrais te prendre au mot…

-

-

L'après midi commençait à être bien entamée que Charlie n'était toujours pas revenu, et la table était à nouveau recouverte de bouteilles vides. Passablement éméché, Drago en achevait une énième, la tête sur les genoux de Ginny et Œdipe sur son ventre à lui. Elle, cuvant ses bières précédentes, papouillait machinalement ses cheveux blonds. Ils venaient d'achever une conversation assez décousue sur des principes philosophiques plutôt flous mais d'une importance capitale, ça c'était certain. Lesquels, par contre, il avait déjà oublié.

- Pourquoi on n'était pas amis à Poudlard ?, demanda Ginny d'une voix pâteuse.

-Parce que tu traînais avec trois insupportables niais, répliqua-t-il. 'Scuse pour ton autre frère, mais j'ai jamais pu le blairer.

-Ouais, y'avais peu de monde qui pouvait… le blairer je veux dire.

Un long silence suivit, seulement perturbé par les ronronnements du chat.

-Pourquoi t'es là en fait ?, murmura Ginny, sans interrompre son massage capillaire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser de façon plus spatio-temporelle le "là", Drago avait compris. Il s'était juré de ne jamais en parler, de ne pas se souvenir de sa famille, mais elle l'avait pris au dépourvu, et l'alcool avait affaibli ses défenses. Sa main dans ses cheveux aussi.

-C'est une histoire bien triste et inintéressante, répondit-il lentement, cherchant vainement à donner une intonation indifférente à ses propos. Mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'y arrivait pas, l'amertume déchirait chacune de ses paroles. Même la chaleur duveteuse et ronronnante du ventre d'Œdipe sous sa main ne parvenait pas à le défaire de sa mélancolie. Il chercha un moyen de commencer son histoire sans sembler trop pleurnichard.

-Tu te souviens de Pansy Parkinson ?, demanda-t-il, étonné d'entendre ce nom dans sa bouche après tant d'années.

-Yep, gloussa Ginny. Une affreuse et insupportable garce.

-Ouais, exactement, approuva Drago, la gorge nouée. Et bien, alors que je ne savais pas encore marcher, mes parents, fidèles à leur désir de reproduction inter Sang Pur, ont décidé qu'un jour je me marierai avec elle. Que cette union serait un pont de plus entre deux grandes familles de sang très ancien et puissant, et que nous aurions pleins de petits sorciers au sang très pur. J'ai appris ce projet au cours de ma quatrième année. Elle aussi probablement. Je m'en foutais au début, je trouvais ça plutôt cool qu'elle soit aux petits soins pour moi, une vraie esclave à mon service.

Il fit une pause, le regard dans le vague, essayant de retrouver au fond de lui-même celui qu'il avait été à cette époque. En vain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être con à cet âge là, poursuivit-il avec amertume. Je ne voyais pas plus loin que l'année suivante. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde que j'allais réellement me marier avec elle, c'était un futur très lointain, très incertain. Je ne l'aimais pas, mais je devais me dire inconsciemment qu'elle changerait brutalement un jour ou l'autre et deviendrait magiquement une fille belle, intelligente et intéressante. Mais les années ont passées, je me suis brutalement retrouvé en sixième année, avec ces histoires,… enfin, tu sais…

Sa voix se brisa, et il tenta de cacher sa faiblesse en simulant une toux. Ginny ne fut pas dupe une seconde mais continua d'observer un silence attentif.

-C'est cette année là que je me suis rendu compte que je ne me sentais vraiment pas concerné par les filles. Mais vraiment pas. Je comprenais pas pourquoi tous les autres mecs étaient si… ridicules avec elles, à les draguer, s'aplatir devant elles comme des chiens attendant un susucre. Je les méprisais, tous et toutes, et surtout Pansy. Je pouvais plus la voir en peinture, je supportais plus de l'entendre respirer. J'étais très seul...

Il se rendit compte de son ton plaintif et se redressa brusquement, tournant le dos à Ginny. Le chat tomba de ses genoux avec un piaulement furieux. Furieux, Drago l'était envers lui-même. Depuis quand se laissait-il aller à tant de sensiblerie ? Où était sa putain de carapace quand il en avait le plus besoin ? Et pourquoi racontait-il des choses aussi affreusement personnelles à une Weasley ? La brusque absence de la main chaude dans ses cheveux lui donna une impression glacée en comparaison. Mais, en dépit de toute sa rage, il devait admettre que cracher pour la première fois ce qu'il ruminait depuis si longtemps lui procurait une curieuse sensation de soulagement.

Légèrement alarmée par son long silence et par le dos tendu qu'il lui présentait, Ginny se racla la gorge.

-Tu peux me faire confiance, Drago. Pour ce que vaut pour toi la parole d'un Weasley, je peux te jurer que tout ce que tu m'as dit ne sortira pas d'ici. Tu n'es plus si seul que ça.

Il se retourna et vit son visage presque tendre, une expression d'inquiétude sincère peinte sur ses traits. C'est à ça que ressemble une mère, réalisa-t-il soudain. Quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de vous. Le regret l'étreignit de n'avoir jamais rien vu de tel chez sa propre mère.

Ginny dû percevoir quelque chose, car elle lui ouvrit ses bras.

Et c'est ainsi, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, que Drago se retrouva à poursuivre son histoire, niché dans les bras d'une Weasley comme un gamin pleurnichant dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère.

Il avoua que la seule personne qu'il ne méprisait pas était Blaise Zabini. Ginny se souvint de ce grand Serpentard noir aux surprenants yeux verts. Malheureusement pour Drago, si Blaise l'estimait également, il ne partageait pas les mêmes intérêts que lui. Il avait dû chercher ailleurs, hors de l'école, puis chez les moldus. Il devait reconnaître qu'ils étaient plus ouverts et créatifs dans ce domaine que les sorciers. Pendant la septième année, il avait passé la majorité de ses vacances scolaires hors du manoir, qui servait de quartier général à Voldemort. Quelle cruelle ironie, lui, un Malfoy, aller chercher du réconfort dans des bras moldus en pleine guerre… Se souvenir de cette période lui laissait toujours un goût de bile dans la bouche. Celui qu'il était à l'époque, les choses qu'on l'avait forcé à faire, tout cela l'emplissait d'une honte effroyable et paralysante.

-Après la guerre, poursuivit-il, la bouche tout contre le cou de Ginny, mes parents ont persisté dans leur idée de me marier à Pansy. Mais j'ai refusé. Mon père était furieux, il m'a dit des choses terribles. Il m'a juré que si je ne me pliais pas à sa volonté, il trouverait un moyen de m'y forcer. J'ai commencé à lui envoyer à la figure tout ce qu'il avait fait de méprisable, que je ne voulais pas être aussi méprisable que lui, et j'étais tellement en colère que je lui ai dit que j'étais homo, juste pour le mettre encre plus en rogne. Ça a bien marché, puisque c'est là qu'il m'a renié, et déshérité. Il a jeté des maléfices partout pour que je ne puisse plus jamais revenir au manoir, et je me suis retrouvé seul dans le monde moldu, avec seulement ma baguette magique et les vêtements que je portais sur le dos. J'avais trop de fierté pour demander de l'aide à qui que se soit, alors je me suis débrouillé, j'ai rencontré un vieux type qui m'a donné de l'argent pour que je reste avec lui. Et ça m'a permis de suivre une formation moldue avec un jardinier. J'ai trouvé un boulot, j'ai quitté le vieux et j'ai loué cet appartement. Voilà ce que je fais là.

Ginny ne répondit rien, elle se contenta juste de lui passer une main rassurante dans les cheveux. Drago réalisa qu'il n'avait pas parlé autant depuis très longtemps. Il y avait quelque chose de surprenant à entendre le son de sa voix débiter à haute voix des choses aussi intimes, qu'il s'était juré de garder pour lui. Mais là, dans les bras de Ginny, il jugea que cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

-

-

-Tu sais que ton fromage est périmé ?, demanda Ginny, la tête dans le frigo, en brandissant l'objet du délit pour qu'il soit visible du salon.

-Ouais ouais, répondit Drago sans même regarder, penché sur ses plantes et les vaporisant avec un soin scrupuleux.

La benjamine des Weasley s'était mise en tête de préparer le dîner, mais accéder aux casseroles nécessitant de faire la vaisselle, et faire la vaisselle impliquant de vider l'espace autour de l'évier, elle s'était retrouvée à ranger intégralement la minuscule cuisine. En moins d'une heure, les surfaces ne disparaissaient plus sous les strates de couverts et d'assiettes sales, et le rangement des placards avait mis à jour des denrées inespérées.

-'vraiment un appart' de mecs, entendit Drago grommeler depuis l'intérieur du frigo. Mais quel bordel…

Il y eu un silence studieux pendant quelques instants, Ginny nettoyant le frigo et Drago lustrant soigneusement les grandes feuilles de son laurier.

-Dis, je sais pas encore combien de temps je vais m'incruster, poursuivi Ginny, avec l'intonation désespérée de celle qui a compris que le temps imparti était trop court. Mais histoire de me rendre utile, je m'engage à nettoyer de fond en comble l'appartement. Ça te va ? Parce que là si on ne fait rien, vous allez avoir la brigade de l'hygiène moldue sur le dos.

Une pensée salace fit sourire Drago, mais il la refoula et se contenta de déclarer avec son plus grand sérieux :

-Et bien te voici officiellement promue au rang de boniche. Toutes mes félicitations.

Le bruit caractéristique de la serrure leur fit interrompre leurs activités respectives, et Charlie apparut dans le salon.

-Ah Ginny, tu es là !, s'écria-t-il en l'enlaçant. Je suis allé à la maison, et j'ai vu Georges, il m'a dit que tu avais pris des vacances…

-Salut frérot, répondit-elle en lui rendant son étreinte. Comment va maman ?

-Elle est très contente de voir Georges, même si ça lui fait mal. Mais au moins elle ne peut plus passer toute la journée dans leur chambre maintenant… Eh, tu ranges la cuisine ?! Mais t'es invitée, arrêtes ça tout de suite !

Il essaya, hilare, de lui retirer le chiffon qu'elle avait à la main. Drago décida de manifester sa présence, bien que voir Charlie aussi joyeux était si inhabituel qu'il ne voulait pas effacer ce sourire de son visage.

-C'est aussi ce que je lui ai dit, mais elle tenait absolument à nous éviter la brigade d'hygiène.

Charlie regarda dans sa direction comme s'il n'avait pas encore remarqué sa présence, son sourire s'effaça un instant. La tension entre eux depuis la veille était encore bien là, mais la présence de Ginny changeait la donne, et d'une façon que ce grand roux n'avait sans doute pas prévu. Il fit bonne figure, et lui souri, d'un beau sourire presque sincère.

-Et comment vont tes plantes ?, demanda-t-il, dans une tentative louable pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt à laisser sa gêne de côté.

-Très bien, regarde cette bonne mine verte, déclara Drago avec le plus grand sérieux, en lissant une fougère.

-J'espère qu'il ne t'a pas embêté ?, s'enquit Charlie. Sa sœur éclata de rire.

-C'était horrible ! Il a fait que me parler de ses plantes et a essayer de me saouler à la Bièraubeurre pour me faire dire des dossiers sur toi…

Elle retourna à la cuisine, pendant que son frère jetait un coup d'œil assez inquiet vers Drago.

Ce dernier lui envoya un baiser en soufflant dans sa main, dans une pose mélodramatique. Charlie resta un instant interdit, ne sachant trop comment réagir, mais il comprit qu'en jouant l'offensé il ne serait que plus ridicule. Il sourit, fit semblant d'attraper le baiser et se le plaqua sur la joue. Un bref instant, ils retrouvèrent leur discrète complicité, puis Charlie lui tourna le dos pour suivre sa sœur dans la cuisine.

-Bon ! Je meurs de faim, on mange quoi ?

-Goinfre, laisse moi au moins finir de nettoyer ça, après je prépare à manger. Tiens, et puis rends toi utile, fais chauffer l'eau pour le riz.

-On dit s'il te plaît !

-Grand gosse ! Il te faut un bonbon aussi ?

Leurs exclamations et leurs rires remplissaient l'appartement d'une chaleureuse ambiance. Drago ressentit la légère pointe de la jalousie. Il était envieux de cette complicité joyeuse dans leurs rapports fraternels, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à nouveau.

Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il en avait si peu l'habitude qu'il pourrait se choper une crampe…

-

-

-

Voilà, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Pour ma part, c'est celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire. C'est toujours difficile de faire sortir Drago de son rôle glacial et froid, de le dégeler et exposer ses blessures. Ça m'a pris beaucoup de temps, de réflexion, et j'ai du relire en diagonale le tome 7 (ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis sa sortie) pour me souvenir de ce que Drago y faisait. Même si je fais n'importe quoi avec ses personnages, j'essaie tout de même d'être fidèle au récit de base de JKR et de garder un minimum de cohérence ! A ce propos, je tiens à préciser, malgré tout le mal que j'ai pu dire sur ce dernier tome, que le chapitre La bataille de Poudlard est un véritable petit chef d'œuvre, une apothéose d'action millimétrée qui débouche sur la scène bouleversante de la mort de Fred. La brutalité de la chute me bouleverse à chaque fois.

Voilà, sinon n'oubliez pas les reviews ! A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre quatre

CHAPITRE QUATRE

-

-

J'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, et j'en suis désolée… La reprise des cours, le permis, toussa toussa… Mais il y a des soirs où vous êtes condamnés à écrire le nouveau chapitre d'une fanfiction en cours. Pas parce que des lecteurs vous pressent (enfin en partie, j'ai quand même envie de faire plaisir à mon lectorat, et merci, merci pour vos reviews, sans vous ma vie serai un désert, un puits sans fond, une terre sans arbres… enfin vous avez compris l'idée.) Brrreeeef, c'est le genre de soir où, après avoir mollement passé quelques heures futiles à regarder des séries (sur le seul ordi de la maison qui possède internet), la seule ambition sur le coup d'une heure du mat' est d'aller se pieuter sans autre forme de procès. Oui mais voilà, une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, que vois-je ? (suspense insoutenable) Une monstrueuse araignée noire, épaisse et velue, le genre qui s'est bien engraissée tout l'été et qui rapplique dans les maisons dès les premiers frimas, et qui dépasse à l'aise le diamètre de ma paume. Deux solutions : où bien aller dormir dans le canapé, où bien aller réveiller ma génitrice, déjà profondément endormie, qui se réveille six heures plus tard pour aller travailler. Parce que l'option « écraser le monstre » est impensable, même si elle a été envisagée (à grand renfort de couinements paniqués et de déplacements de meubles pour ne pas qu'elle aille se cacher dessous, la vicieuse). Je vous passe les péripéties (réveil, engueulade, pulvérisation au sens propre de la bête, aspirateur), tout cela me conduit dans mon lit, encore sous le coup de l'émotion, et incapable de dormir. Le dernier tome du « Trône de Fer » est posé un étage plus haut, trop la flemme d'y aller. Il ne reste que mon petit ordi au pied du lit qui me lorgne en ricanant « Aha, tu crois que je vais laisser la poussière s'accumuler sur moi ? Que nenni ma grande, tu vas me tapoter le ventre et pondre un nouveau chapitre ». Here we are, après cette tranche de vie d'un intérêt tout relatif. Voici la suite (et avant-dernier chapitre, je vous préviens, que le manque ne soit pas trop violent) des péripéties d'un rouquin et d'un blond, toujours du point de vue de Drago. Comme d'habitude, je remercie Froz qui a eu la générosité sans limite de me relire et de me signifier franchement quand c'est vraiment, vraiment pourri, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans elle. Et tous les personnages et références à un passé supérieur à trois ans ne m'appartiennent pas, tout est à JKR sauf la haute improbabilité de ce qui va suivre… Bonne lecture !

-

-

-

Drago entendit le cliquetis particulier de la clé dans la serrure, et quitta du regard la plante qu'il était en train de soigner. Charlie apparut dans le salon, assez essoufflé d'avoir monté les escaliers avec ses énormes sacs de courses. Drago se fendit d'un bonsoir et d'un vague sourire et retourna à sa fougère anémique. Il entendait dans son dos le rouquin ranger ses achats.

-Une bièraubeurre ?, lança ce dernier.

-Yep, répondit Drago, lâchant ce qu'il était en train de faire pour aller s'affaler nonchalamment sur le canapé. Il gratouilla vaguement le cou d'Œdipe, qui squattait déjà l'endroit, triomphalement installé en travers des coussins. Charlie vint le rejoindre, une bouteille dans chaque mains, lui en tendit une et écarta le chat pour s'asseoir sur le tout petit espace que le félin daigna lui céder. Ils burent silencieusement leurs bières, savourant ce moment.

Ginny était partie la veille, retournant au Terrier. Ce qui avait été très difficile pour elle, et pour eux, même s'ils ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde. Elle avait réussi à débloquer une situation inextricable entre eux, elle avait été le liant qui leur avait permis de s'adapter l'un à l'autre. Depuis son départ, ils avaient tenté de rester dans la bonne humeur qui avait marqué son séjour parmi eux. Mais leurs efforts semblaient toujours un peu factices, forcés. L'un et l'autre savaient pertinemment que sous le vernis, brillant mais fragile, dormait une situation non résolue qui ne demandait qu'à se réveiller. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de gêne autour de cette fameuse nuit, et ils essayaient de camoufler cet embarras sous les blagues un peu graveleuses, les avances factices. Et le jeu leur plaisait bien plus qu'ils n'auraient voulu l'avouer.

Le silence se prolongeant, et commençant à se transformer en cette gêne qu'ils voulaient absolument éviter, Drago prit les devants. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Charlie et lui fit un sourire ravageur, en glissant une caresse du bout des doigts le long de son bras. Il sentit très nettement le frisson du rouquin et en éprouvant intérieurement une grande satisfaction.

-Il y a comme quelque chose entre nous, susurra-t-il d'une voix langoureuse, sans le lâcher des yeux. Charlie se troubla, cherchant visiblement où était l'ironie. Drago laissa durer son embarras, prenant un plaisir coupable à comparer la couleur de ses joues avec celle de ses cheveux, puis baissa les yeux sur le chat entre eux. Sans prévenir, il mit fin au contact pour gratouiller le ventre blanc et ronronnant.

-Hein, mon Œdipe, que t'es bien entre nous, hein mon chaton, bêtifia-t-il en essayant de se convaincre que caresser le chat était plus amusant que de tripoter Charlie. Ce dernier lâcha un soupir de soulagement à peine perceptible, mais se détendit visiblement. Il poussa la complaisance jusqu'à lâcher un ricanement entendu, comme si il avait senti venir le coup de loin. Drago en fut légèrement déçu.

-

-

Plus tard dans la soirée, après un échange assez trivial sur la quantité de linge à aller porter à la laverie automatique, un silence s'instaura à nouveau. Cette fois Charlie ne laissa pas à Drago le loisir de passer le premier à l'offensive.

-Ça vient d'où, Drago, comme prénom ?, demanda-t-il avec un air studieux. Ledit Drago ne voyait pas trop où il voulait en venir, mais décida de jouer le jeu.

-Bin… de Dragon je pense. Paraît que ce sont des bêtes très agressives et très belles, ça me correspond parfaitement, tu ne trouve pas ?

-J'aime les dragons, répliqua Charlie avec une expression très sérieuse. Drago ricana intérieurement. Trop facile. Il déclara gravement :

-Mais oui, je sais que tu m'aimes, mon grand fou. Maintenant va faire la vaisselle, t'es trop sexy avec les mains dans le liquide vaisselle.

Le « grand fou » éclata d'un rire entendu comme si c'était la meilleure blague du moment, mais s'exécuta sans les habituelles protestations (« C'est ton tour ! », « Les trois quarts des trucs sont à toi ! »). Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago se surpris lui-même à l'observer du coin de l'œil, les manches retroussées sur ses avants bras recouverts de tâches de rousseurs, le torchon humide glissé à la ceinture, sifflotant un air débile en frottant le fond d'une casserole.

-

-

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de Ginny, et ils étaient retournés à leur train-train habituel. Charlie se levait le plus tôt, expédiait la douche et le petit déjeuner en dix minutes et partait en courant. Drago se réveillait une heure plus tard et traînassait entre la cuisine et la salle de bain, son magasin n'ouvrant qu'à 10h30. Il rentrait le premier, en fin d'après-midi, et mettait des bièraubeurres au frais. Il lisait un magazine ou écoutait un CD jusqu'à ce que Charlie rentre, souvent très tard, après la visite quotidienne au Terrier. Ils buvaient leurs bières en silence puis se racontaient leurs journées ou des anecdotes futiles. Sur le coup de 22h, l'un ou l'autre allait réchauffer un truc tout préparé, qu'ils mangeaient sans quitter le petit canapé. Puis Charlie allait se coucher, exténué, pendant que Drago descendait à son bar habituel, draguait ou se faisait draguer, cédait ou faisait céder. Il ne ramenait plus que très rarement des conquêtes dans l'appartement. L'entente avec Charlie était toujours fragile et il ne voulait pas le pousser dans ses retranchements. Les petites provocations, c'était une chose, lui mettre sous le nez son dernier coup en était une autre. Le rouquin avait beau laisser croire qu'il n'était pas gêné et qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise avec la sexualité de Drago, ce dernier n'était pas vraiment dupe. Il se surprenait d'ailleurs à se soucier autant de quelqu'un d'autre. Autant d'altruisme n'était vraiment pas dans ses habitudes.

Un matin comme tous les autres, Drago se leva mollement et se dirigea au radar vers la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte et sursauta en découvrant Charlie se rasant à gestes précipités, qui sursauta également :

-Hey, tu m'as fait peur ! Je suis grave à la bourre, 'me suis rendormi…

-Ah ok, répondit Drago d'un ton vague avant de refermer la porte. Complètement éveillé à présent, il s'appuya contre le mur du salon, inexplicablement ému.

Il est curieux comme certains moments, aussi éphémères et futiles, peuvent se graver profondément, se ralentir et se rejouer à l'infini. Leur échange n'avait pas duré plus de quelques secondes, mais il se sentait complètement retourné, surpris, comme s'il venait de rater une marche. Il revoyait la porte s'ouvrir, Charlie de dos, torse nu, appliqué à se raser. Lui sursautant, le regard du rouquin dans le miroir, et son mouvement brusque de surprise. Le rasoir avait légèrement entaillé la ligne de sa mâchoire, et il revoyait la gouttelette de sang perler, glisser lentement le long de son cou et se perdre entre les clavicules pendant qu'il parlait. Les images se répétaient sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé. Il revoyait le dos nu, des tâches de rousseur parsemaient ses épaules et s'amenuisaient sur les omoplates. Il avait noué sa tignasse rousse avec un élastique, dans une sorte de chignon informe sur le haut de son crâne. La ligne de son épaule quand il s'était retourné. Puis à nouveau de dos, avec cette nuque dévoilée. La goutte de sang glissant le long du cou, le rouge sombre sur sa peau blanche. La ceinture de son jean, la ligne d'un caleçon plus foncé.

Drago se colla une gifle. Pas mentale, celle-là. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, pourquoi son cerveau avait décidé de jouer avec ses nerfs et avec son désir. Car maintenant, la vérité lui avait sauté à la figure et ne voulait plus retourner d'où elle venait : Charlie lui inspirait un inexplicable et irrépressible désir. Son flot de pensées n'avait pas duré plus de quelques instants, et furent interrompues par leur objet, sortant en trombe de la salle de bain.

-On se voit ce soir, bonne journée !

Il entendit le bruit des clés, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, à nouveau les clés, puis les pas descendant l'escalier, s'étouffant progressivement, puis le silence.

Alors seulement, il se décolla du mur, retira son pyjama et pris une longue, très longue douche froide. Mais même après, ses réflexions étaient encore très floues, embrouillées, noyées par les images en boucles de la goutte de sang coulant de long du cou. Il argumenta à haute voix, prenant la cafetière à témoin.

-Tu débloque à plein régime mon grand. C'est même pas ton genre en plus ! Tu n'aime que les grands, bruns, bronzés, de préférences noirs. Il est blanc comme un cachet d'aspirine ! Il est carrément plus vieux que toi ! Un roux en plus ! Un Weasley !! Et merde…

La cafetière ne répondit rien, mais le liquide chaud qu'elle répandit un peu partout parla pour elle.

Après avoir tenté de se convaincre un long moment du chapitre « il est gonflant, il est pas beau, il est vieux, il est roux, il met des fringues crades, c'est un Weasley », voyant que ses efforts ne rapportait pas grand-chose, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder. Repoussant avec succès un vague sursaut de fierté, il s'imagina le contact de cette peau blanche sur la sienne, la fermeté de son épaule sous ses doigts, le goût salé du sang sur sa langue. Quand il retourna au réel, son café était froid.

-

-

A partir de ce moment, Drago trouva de plus en plus difficile de jouer innocemment à leur petit jeu de provocation. Il n'y avait plus rien d'anodin dans ses piques, et il avait soif de ces contacts artificiels. Mais il ne laissait rien transparaître. On est un Malfoy ou on ne l'est pas. Charlie ne changea pas de comportement, il paraissait de plus en plus à l'aise, et son embarras semblait devenir un lointain souvenir. Souvent, quand l'un ou l'autre commençaient leurs habituelles blagues, Drago le poussait subtilement à continuer, pour voir jusqu'où il oserait aller. Charlie finissait toujours par se dérober par une excuse très plausible, une course à faire ou un hibou à envoyer, évitant soigneusement des contacts trop physiques.

Un soir pourtant, il poursuivit le jeu. Ils se trouvaient dans la cuisine, racontant des banalités, Charlie rangeant des courses et Drago le regardait faire, appuyé contre l'évier. Pour accéder au placard derrière ce dernier, plutôt que de lui demander de bouger, le rouquin se colla à lui pour ouvrir la porte. Puis il resta collé, alors que ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire, fixant Drago dans les yeux. Brusquement, il lui attrapa le visage et lui colla un baiser brutal sur les lèvres, puis s'écarta rapidement en poussant un hurlement de rire, pour montrer que tout ça, c'était absolument sans ambiguïté et vraiment hilarant. Drago se sentit inexplicablement blessé, et évacua immédiatement une partie de sa frustration :

-Pas étonnant que tu sois seul, si tu embrasses aussi mal, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. Il vit avec surprise le regard amer de Charlie. Son sourire s'évanouit et sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Ouais, c'est sûrement pour ça.

Et il lui tourna le dos pour clore la conversation.

-

-

Ce soir là aussi Drago descendit à son bar habituel. A peine entré, un jeune type qu'il avait déjà repéré depuis quelques temps s'approcha et proposa de lui offrir un verre. Il accepta, par réflexe, s'assit avec lui et l'écouta un moment. Puis brutalement tout cela l'agaça profondément, il vida son verre d'un trait, s'excusa vaguement et sortit presque en courant.

L'appartement l'accueillit comme une étreinte familière. Il parcouru silencieusement le salon plongé dans la pénombre et jeta un coup d'œil par la porte ouverte de la chambre de Charlie. Il était profondément endormi, un léger ronflement soulevant à intervalles réguliers le tas de couvertures froissées qui recouvrait son dos. Un bras nu pendait mollement hors du lit, faisant une forme blanche dans le noir. Le sommeil détendait le pli soucieux qui barrait habituellement son front, il avait une expression sereine qui lui donnait l'air plus jeune. Drago eut du mal à s'arracher à sa contemplation. A partir de ce soir là, il alla régulièrement l'observer dormir. Une partie de son cerveau s'insurgeait violemment contre ces niaiseries fleur bleue qu'il méprisait si férocement chez les autres. L'autre partie, pas beaucoup plus grande mais bien plus convaincante, trouvait que ça ne faisait pas de mal si l'observé n'était pas au courant.

-

-

Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Drago se surprenait lui-même. Il avait rarement fait autant attention à quelqu'un, et jamais à un tel degré. Toujours discrètement, il observait Charlie dans ses gestes les plus quotidiens, s'émouvant d'un air contrarié, bouleversé par son geste nerveux lorsqu'il fourrageait sa tignasse rousse, attendri par son sourire. Son désir presque viscéral de le toucher se contenait difficilement, et seuls ses yeux lui permettaient d'atténuer sa frustration. Il avait encore sur les lèvres le goût amer de ce baiser brutal, « pour rire », qui polluait ses fantasmes. Charlie lui, semblait avoir oublié l'incident, ou faisait mine de rien. Occupé par ses propres problèmes, ou trop fatigué pour faire attention à quoi que se soit, il n'avait pas remarqué la réserve un peu plus marquée de son colocataire. Ils continuaient leur petit jeu, mais le cœur de Drago n'y était plus. Il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qui lui arrivait. Et surtout, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait, et cette indécision si inhabituelle chez lui le paralysait.

Alors qu'il avait jusque là soigneusement respecté l'intimité de la chambre de Charlie, il céda un jour à la curiosité et attendit d'être seul dans l'appartement. Il n'avait observé la chambre que la porte ouverte, dans le noir, et ne regardait alors que son occupant. Là, en plein jour, les proportions étaient différentes, elle semblait plus petite, très remplie. Des livres et des objets encombraient les différents meubles, un tas de vêtements prenait la poussière dans un coin. Il saisi un vieux T-shirt qu'il avait souvent vu porté, et respira son odeur imprégnée dans le tissu. Il ouvrit un livre au hasard, juste pour sentir la couverture sous ses doigts. Enfin, il s'assit sur le lit, au milieu des couvertures encore entortillées de la nuit, et passa la main sur l'oreiller. Et c'est là que son regard tomba sur la table de nuit, sur un détail qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Un petit cadre était posé près de la lampe. A l'intérieur, une photo moldue saisissait dans son immobilité une jeune et belle sorcière, métisse aux grands yeux verts, avec une cicatrice qui lui barrait une joue. Loin de l'abîmer, cette cicatrice lui donnait un air un peu sauvage qui achevait de la rendre irrésistible. Et qui acheva aussi Drago.

Il saisi le cadre du bout des doigts, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente dans le black out qu'était devenu son cerveau. Il senti quelque chose se tordre en lui, mais n'y prêta pas attention, se focalisant sur ce beau visage. Les pensées revinrent d'un coup, toutes en même temps, prenant un malin plaisir à enfoncer plus profondément en lui ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Un cadre photo, d'une jeune et belle sorcière, dont l'apparence démentait toute explication du genre « c'est sa cousine », placée à un endroit stratégique, où elle était la première chose que Charlie voyait en se levant, et la dernière en se couchant. Et surtout, une jeune femme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, et que son colocataire s'était bien gardé de ne jamais évoquer. Ce qui renforçait encore l'importance qu'elle devait avoir. Il n'arrivait pas à définir s'il se sentait blessé, déçu, en colère ou agacé contre lui-même, ou contre Charlie. Il reposa doucement le cadre, se leva et lissa machinalement la trace qu'il avait laissé sur le matelas, puis alla comme un automate prendre sa douche.

-

-

Cette découverte avait remué Drago, mais il refoula toutes les pensées qui concernaient de près ou de loin le petit cadre sur la table de nuit. Il s'interdit d'y penser, et surtout de mettre les choses à plat avec Charlie. Pourtant, cette occasion lui fut apportée presque malgré lui, un soir semblable à tous les autres.

Charlie était revenu du Terrier encore plus déprimé que de coutume, et ne souhaita pas en expliquer les raisons. Pire, il refusa l'habituelle Bièraubeurre et alla se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. Le Drago normal n'aurait pas bougé de son canapé, mais l'espèce de loque vidée de volonté qu'il était devenu alla presque malgré lui doucement frapper à la porte. Aucune réponse ne lui parvenant, il l'ouvrit et trouva Charlie effondré sur son lit, la mine la plus sombre qu'il ne lui ait jamais vu. Il serrait nerveusement sa couette sous un bras et tenait dans le creux de son autre main le petit cadre. Il leva les yeux à son entrée.

-'scuse moi, marmonna-t-il, ayant manifestement du mal à desserrer les mâchoires. J'préfère rester seul ce soir. C'est ce que je fais de mieux manifestement.

Drago hésita sur le seuil. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de situations, mais en même temps, il ne l'aurait pour rien au monde laissé seul dans un état si piteux.

-T'es sûr ? Je peux rester un peu, si tu veux.

Le visage de Charlie resta sombre, avec un air impénétrable qui lui était inhabituel. Il le dévisagea posément, toujours avachi sur son matelas, puis sans trahir aucune émotion, il se décala légèrement pour laisser une place à côté de lui. Drago vint s'asseoir, sans le toucher, sans le regarder, et tout deux contemplèrent en silence le bout de moquette sale à leurs pieds.

Finalement, Charlie tendit la main vers lui et ouvrit les doigts, révélant le beau visage de la jeune femme.

-C'est Amy, articula-t-il, la voix assourdie. Je l'ai laissée en Roumanie. Elle m'aidait avec les dragons. Elle avait un don pour faire éclore les œufs. Je suis parti trop vite, on a pas eu le temps… de se dire des adieux… corrects, tu vois ? Ça fait presque six mois que je suis parti et j'ai même pas eu le courage de lui écrire une lettre. Elle doit me prendre pour le dernier des salauds, et même je suis sûr qu'elle a dût se consoler avec un autre des types de la réserve. Elle était très populaire…

Drago, la gorge nouée par cette tirade, osa enfin lever les yeux sur lui. Il découvrit ses joues striées de lignes luisantes, et comprit avec stupéfaction qu'il pleurait. Sans réfléchir, il l'attira doucement contre lui et l'enserra dans ses bras. Charlie ne résista pas, il se laissa aller, et Drago senti les larmes mouiller son cou et son épaule.

-Si tu savais comme elle me manque, murmura-t-il, noyé dans son cou.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il respirait profondément l'odeur de ses cheveux, serrait enfin ce corps chaud contre lui, le berçait avec tendresse. Insensiblement, ses contacts de réconfort devinrent autre chose, ses mains caressèrent lentement le dos, l'une descendit posément jusqu'à la taille et s'arrêta à la limite du t-shirt, en contact avec la peau nue. Son contact n'avait plus rien d'anodin, et Charlie s'en rendit compte. Sa respiration changea, et il se dégagea sans brutalité. Les mains de Drago toujours sur lui, il le regarda droit dans les yeux. Toujours terriblement inexpressifs, ses traits restaient brouillés par les larmes, mais son regard était froid.

-Arrête-ça tout de suite, murmura-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

Un coup de poing n'aurait pas eu davantage de violence. Il n'y avait aucune haine, aucune colère, rien, absolument rien. Pas d'émotions, pas pour lui en tout cas. Drago se recula, et se leva, sans oser le regarder à nouveau, mortifié. Il atteignait la porte lorsqu'il reçu le coup de grâce.

-Je partirai demain.

Sans se retourner, sans penser, il sortit et referma la porte derrière lui.

-

-

-

Voilà, c'est fini… pour aujourd'hui ! Il reste un épilogue… Je ne sais pas encore exactement quelle fin je vais donner à cette fic, je pense que vos reviews seront décisives pour m'aider dans ce choix… Admiration, colère, menaces de mort ou demande de canonisation, les reviews sont faites pour ça ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et que vous pourrez patienter encore un peu pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire… a bientôt !


	5. épilogue

ÉPILOGUE

-

-

Voilà la suite et la fin de cette histoire… J'en suis relativement contente, sachant qu'au début ce n'était que la réponse à un défi (je n'avais jamais écris de slash). Mais ça m'a permis de me replonger dans le monde des fanfictions, et m'a surtout redonné envie d'écrire. Je me suis longtemps creusée la tête pour décider comment tout ceci se terminerai, et j'espère que ça vous conviendra… Merci beaucoup à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, toutes plus adorables et instructives les unes que les autres. L'une d'entre elle m'a d'ailleurs rappelée que ce serait bien si on avait un peu le point de vue de Charlie maintenant, donc contrairement à ce que j'avais annoncé, ce ne sera pas que le regard de Drago dans cet épilogue, mais aussi celui de Charlie. En tout cas, encore un gros merci à Frozensheep qui a la gentillesse et la patience de me relire, et comme d'habitude tout appartient à JKR sauf la haute improbabilité de ce qui va suivre. Bonne lecture…

-

-

-

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Drago s'éveilla avant son réveil. Il avait terriblement mal dormi, perdu dans des rêves chaotiques et angoissants, et cette nuit l'avait laissé épuisé, presque malade.

Il entendait des bruits feutrés dans le salon, des allées et venues, des sortilèges de réductions lancés à voix basse. Tout ce fond sonore le rendait encore davantage malheureux. Il s'assit péniblement sur son lit, attrapa son T-shirt froissé de la veille et un jean roulé en boule sur le sol. Il avait conscience de ses cheveux ébouriffés, de la marque des draps sur sa joue et de sa bouche pâteuse de sommeil, mais son apparence était pour une fois une source d'indifférence la plus totale. Quand il s'en sentit le courage, il sortit de sa chambre.

Le salon lui renvoya une image de vide, le même que celui qu'il sentait dans son être. Des piles de bouquins qui encombraient le sol avaient disparues, de même que les paires de chaussures en tas dans l'entrée et la veste informe accrochée au porte-manteau. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il avait fini par ne plus voir, parce qu'elles sont toujours sous les yeux, et qui lui paraissaient maintenant uniques et précieuses comme des reliques. La chambre de Charlie était ouverte, et il voyait les bibliothèques vides, les draps pliés sur le matelas nu, les vêtements en piles bien nettes, prêts à être réduits et rangés dans le sac. Charlie était courbé, la baguette à la main, murmurant ses sortilèges et guidant les objets miniaturisés jusqu'au fond de son sac. De l'autre bout du salon, Drago ne le voyait que de dos, la tête penchée, ses cheveux roux jurant terriblement avec son T-shirt vert pomme. Il l'observa de longues minutes en silence avant d'oser s'avancer jusqu'au seuil.

Charlie sentit sa présence et lui jeta un bref coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, sans rien manifester.

-Salut, lança Drago d'une voix hésitante qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Où était passée son indifférence et sa nonchalance ?

-Salut, répliqua Charlie d'une voix neutre, en conservant cette expression indéchiffrable qui était normalement l'apanage du blond. Tout ça était si inhabituel, c'était lui qui aurait dû jouer le glaçon, pour réduire son interlocuteur au désespoir en lui opposant une face lisse, sans aspérités auxquelles se raccrocher. Il aurait encore préféré une haine franche, ou du dégoût, plutôt que cette incertitude totale.

Charlie acheva son sac, l'attrapa dans une main, sa baguette dans l'autre, et se tourna enfin face à lui. Le silence, jusque là tendu, devint assourdissant. Drago était désemparé, ne sachant s'il devait le retenir ou si cela aggraverait davantage la situation.

-Laisse-moi passer, lâcha Charlie. Son regard était inexpressif, comme celui que l'on pose sur un objet dans un supermarché, semblable à tous ses voisins. Cela le blessa, et il sentit avec horreur que son visage illustrait ses émotions avec l'évidence d'un roman photo. Avant d'avoir pu se ressaisir, le rouquin était déjà dans l'entrée, il marqua un petit temps d'arrêt, farfouilla dans sa poche, et en exhuma les clés de l'appartement. Un glas n'aurait pas rendu de son plus sinistre que celui qu'elles firent en atterrissant dans le vide-poche.

-Pour ton prochain colocataire, précisa-t-il avec la dernière des cruautés, sans se retourner.

-Il n'y aura pas de prochain colocataire, répondit précipitamment Drago, avant de se mordre violemment la langue. C'était maladroit, il s'en rendait compte. Maladroit, pitoyable, et carrément inutile. Il ne voyait pas son visage, seulement ce dos, immobile, dans cet affreux T-shirt vert pomme.

Charlie finit par ouvrir la porte et sortir, sans que Drago n'ait revu son visage. Il attendit que le bruit des pas se soit évanoui avant d'oser la refermer, dans l'espoir irrationnel qu'il ferait demi-tour et reviendrait en éclatant de rire de sa mauvaise blague.

-

-

-

Le vent s'était levé, et Charlie reçu une violente bourrasque à la sortie de l'immeuble. Mais même cette claque ne lui remit pas les idées en place. Foutu Malfoy, songea-t-il, en essayant de conserver son calme. Pourquoi se réveiller plus tôt que d'habitude ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir facilité la tâche en attendant qu'il soit parti pour se lever ? Et pourquoi, bordel, pourquoi était-il si bouleversant avec son regard blessé et sa voix tremblante ? Sans doute parce qu'il ne montrait jamais rien d'habitude. Tout dans le sarcasme, l'air désabusé, l'attitude nonchalante. Toujours étudié, artificiel, jamais rien de vrai. Mais là c'était pour de vrai, cette douleur, ce regret, cette blessure dans ses yeux. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu le regarder une dernière fois en partant, il aurait probablement craqué et serait resté.

Probablement, pensa-t-il en avançant contre le vent dans la rue déserte. Il aurait pu rester, jouer les indifférents en continu. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça… Mais faire abstraction de Drago, impossible. Ses yeux gris fichés dans les siens, son visage si lisible tout à coup, c'était si différent de tout ce qu'il avait connu dans leur relation. L'envie l'étreignait de retourner à l'appartement, d'aller boire une bièraubeurre tous les deux avachis sur le canapé avec le chat au milieu, de se raconter des anecdotes débiles, des blagues foireuses, sans aucune ambiguïté. Mais ce n'était plus possible maintenant, plus depuis hier soir. Il sentit contre son dos le fantôme des mains chaudes sur sa peau, le souffle plus précipité sur sa joue. C'était insupportable, il repoussa fermement ces souvenirs, se glissa dans une ruelle et transplana.

Au moins, rien n'avait changé au terrier. La construction était toujours incertaine, le sol poussiéreux et le parquet grinçant. Ginny était partie faire des courses, et la maison était silencieuse. Sa mère était assise dans la chambre des jumeaux, le regard mort. Charlie prit un siège et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle lui lança un vague sourire et se replongea dans sa contemplation muette d'un pli sur le couvre-lit. Il resta quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent interminables, puis décida que la meilleure solution pour pouvoir respirer à nouveau serait de fuir la pièce.

Il échoua dans la cuisine, avec l'impression d'être le plus malheureux de la terre. Il aurait aimé pouvoir partager sa souffrance, pleurer sur une épaule, celle d'Amy au hasard. Mais cette idée le renvoya immédiatement à une autre épaule, dont la chaleur était encore bien présente à sa mémoire. Il repoussa encore une fois le souvenir, lutta contre une inexplicable envie de pleurer en triturant le bord de la table. Il était très seul désormais. Ses amis de Poudlard étaient morts, ses amis de Roumanie étaient loin, sa famille était éclatée et noyée dans le deuil. Il avait cru trouver une amitié sincère et inattendue dans sa relation avec Drago, mais l'incident de la veille avait prouvé qu'il s'était lourdement trompé. C'était un jeu pour lui, pensa-t-il avec rage en sentant la première larme lui brûler la joue. Il m'a manipulé, pour que j'aille exactement là où il le voulait, et il a profité d'une faiblesse… Il avait ressenti tout cela comme une trahison, d'autant plus blessante qu'elle était inattendue, lui qui était si persuadé que leur relation était sans ambiguïté… Une amitié basée sur une confiance et une complicité qui lui manquait déjà cruellement.

Il entendit des pas des l'allée et essuya rapidement ses larmes juste avant que sa petite sœur n'entre dans la cuisine. Un sourire illumina son visage fatigué :

-Frangin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, s'exclama-t-elle en venant l'embrasser. Charlie n'avait pas songé à une excuse plausible, et pris au dépourvu, il était complètement incapable de mentir.

-Drago et moi, on s'est… disputés, murmura-t-il en évitant le regard de Ginny. Elle l'observa longuement.

-Tu as pleuré, remarqua-t-elle en lui touchant légèrement la joue. Il constata avec désarroi que cela ne faisait que rouvrir les vannes, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir. Ginny vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et étreignit son visage contre elle.

-Tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Y'a rien à dire, marmonna Charlie, perdu dans son cou et ses cheveux emmêlés.

-Manifestement si, répliqua doucement sa sœur. Pour que ça te mette dans un état pareil...

-Il m'a trahit, l'interrompit-il. Il a attendu que je sois vulnérable et il m'a trahit. C'est un putain de Malfoy, voila ce qu'il est, un manipulateur et un traître.

-Ok, je crois que je commence à comprendre. Il t'a embrassé ?

Charlie songea un moment avec honte que leur seul baiser, c'était lui même qui l'avait donné.

-Non, c'est pas ça, bredouilla-t-il, mortifié, en s'écartant doucement d'elle. Il m'a… enfin c'est compliqué, laisse tomber.

-Explique-moi, insista-t-elle. C'est vraiment dommage, vous vous entendiez si bien…

-Ouais, bin c'est ce que je croyais aussi, répliqua-t-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il n'en avait eu l'intention. Mais en fait non. Laisse tomber s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas en parler.

Elle le regarda un long moment, et il sut avec certitude que comme leur mère elle avait ce pouvoir de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Comme Drago aussi d'ailleurs…

-Tu savais que ça arriverai un jour, commença-t-elle lentement sans le quitter des yeux. Tu le savais mais tu ne voulais pas faire face. C'est pour ça que tu te sens si mal maintenant, parce que tu as une réaction puérile à quelque chose que tu aurais dû prévoir !

Elle semblait vraiment énervée à présent, et la stupeur l'empêcha de répliquer. Elle se leva et continua sur sa lancée, d'une voix rageuse :

-Je lui ai beaucoup parlé, c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et ça aussi tu le sais. Je pense très sincèrement qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, en tout cas rien contre ton gré. Si vous vous êtes « disputés », comme tu dis, c'est parce que tu es incapable de réagir face aux sentiments de quelqu'un. Tu veux que je te dise Charlie ? Tu n'es même pas capable de mettre fin correctement à ta relation avec Amy, et tu n'as fait aucune rencontre autre que Drago depuis ton retour, parce que tu as trop peur pour sortir et te frotter aux gens. Tu réagi comme un môme qui gueule parce qu'il vient de casser son jouet. Cette colocation, c'était la meilleure chose que te sois arrivée depuis longtemps. Ne me contredit pas !, prévint-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux et épanoui depuis la mort de Fred que quand vous vous disputiez comme des gosses pour savoir qui doit faire la vaisselle ou descendre la poubelle. Tu ne trouveras pas quelqu'un de plus honnête que lui, et capable en plus de te supporter. Il ne tient qu'à toi de réparer ça et d'y retourner pour vous expliquer clairement, une bonne fois pour toute.

Il était si abasourdi qu'il ne trouva sur le moment rien à répondre. Sa sœur venait d'agencer les faits dans un ordre qu'il n'avait pas imaginé, et du statut de pauvre victime de l'injustice du monde il passait à celui d'immature handicapé des sentiments.

-Je n'y retournerai pas, finit-il par lâcher, en sentant en même temps à quel point il ressemblait à un enfant boudeur. Et je ne veux pas que tu ailles le voir. Une amitié entre Malfoy et Weasley, c'est contre nature, et essayer de changer ça ne fait que confirmer la règle.

Il récupéra difficilement les lambeaux éparpillés de sa dignité et monta dans sa chambre. Pas assez vite pour ne pas entendre sa sœur murmurer :

-Je te parlais pas d'amitié, crétin.

-

-

-

Les jours suivants furent un long couloir flou et sombre pour Drago. Incapable ne serait-ce que de travailler, il prit une semaine de congé. Grave erreur, l'inactivité lui pesant aussi lourdement que le manque. Il alternait entre son lit et le canapé, et devait se forcer pour aller racheter à manger. Les bièraubeurres défilaient, leurs entrechoquements lorsqu'il posait leurs cadavres vides faisaient comme une musique sinistre dans l'appartement silencieux.

Il dormi plusieurs fois dans le lit de Charlie, après avoir remis ses vieux draps. Il était humilié par son propre comportement, mais respirer les dernières traces de l'odeur de Charlie lui faisait perdre toute dignité. Et quand il avait l'esprit assez clair pour réfléchir, c'était pour monologuer interminablement sur sa propre bêtise et sur l'absurdité de son désir. Il revoyait avec une précision terrible cette fameuse soirée, Charlie dans ses bras, et le moment décisif ou son cerveau s'était mis en pilotage automatique et où les gestes étaient devenus plus forts que la raison. Et son regard, ce terrible regard inexpressif qui pouvait signifier tout ou rien...

Il se surprenait à parler à Œdipe pour se sentir moins seul. Il ne descendait plus au bar. Il se sentait incapable de tenir une discussion à quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ou au chat. Il ressentait à le fois un grand vide et une pression douloureuse, permanente, dans sa poitrine, la culpabilité et la honte. Il se frotta sa joue, qu'il n'avait pas rasée depuis son départ, et acheva sa bouteille.

-

-

-

Charlie continua à diviser son temps entre boulot et dodo, sauf que maintenant il passait ses soirées dans un tête à tête crispé avec sa sœur, qu'il abrégeait rapidement pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il réfléchissait beaucoup, se posait des questions, inventait des scénarios, souvent sans rien demander à son cerveau. La plupart du temps, ses pensées le menaient vers Drago, il se demandait ce qu'il faisait en ce moment précis. Les soirs où sa colère dominait son manque, il l'imaginait immédiatement ramenant dans sa chambre un jeune mec ramassé dans la rue dix minutes plus tôt, et subissait contre son gré toute sorte d'images mentales qui le mettaient dans une rage noire. Les soirs où le manque dominait, il se revoyait dans leurs meilleurs moments, et ces souvenirs le réconfortaient et le rendait encore plus mélancolique en même temps.

Parfois, et c'était ces fois où il aurait voulu s'amputer des deux hémisphères cérébrales, il imaginait ce qui se serait passé si il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Le souvenir tenace des mains du blond lui caressant le dos, effleurant sa peau, et de sa bouche tout contre son cou, tout cela générait du dégoût, de l'amertume, mais aussi une inexplicable curiosité. Comment était-ce de se faire embrasser par un homme ? Était-ce si différent d'avec une femme ? Puis il s'en voulait d'oser penser des choses pareilles, et il s'humiliait davantage en visualisant Drago, avec sa conquête d'un soir, racontant en riant la fois où il avait dépucelé un hétéro coincé. Un trait de plus sur son tableau de chasse, voilà tout ce qu'il aurait été s'il avait cédé.

Mais les soirs d'indulgence, il se prenait à penser que l'attitude de Drago le matin de son départ sonnait trop juste pour être simulée. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus sa dernière phrase commençait à l'inquiéter. Lui signaler qu'il n'y aurait pas de prochain colocataire, était-ce un moyen détourné de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne serait plus là quand la prochaine facture tomberait ? A la fin de la première semaine, l'envie brutale et un peu ridicule le pris d'aller vérifier si Drago était toujours là, mais il se contint.

Le lendemain, un hibou inconnu vint lui donner une lettre, puis s'envola aussitôt. Un peu fébrile, ses inquiétudes brusquement redoublées, Charlie ouvrit la lettre. Elle n'était pas de Drago, mais d'Amy…

_Charlie,_

_J'ai attendu de tes nouvelles, pendant longtemps. J'espérais que tu m'expliquerais plus en détails ton départ assez incompréhensible, et qui m'a profondément blessée. Mais comme après plus de six mois rien n'est venu, j'imagine que tu m'as tout simplement oubliée. Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne suis sans doute pas quelqu'un de mémorable. C'est en tout cas ce que je me disais, jusqu'à ce que Tom, le gardien en chef de la réserve, me demande en mariage. J'ai accepté, nous nous sommes mariés au début du mois, et je suis très heureuse avec lui. Finalement ce n'est pas plus mal que tu sois parti. J'espère sincèrement que de ton côté tu as trouvé quelqu'un qui fait ton bonheur, et qui t'aime comme je t'ai aimé._

_Même si nos souvenirs ensemble sont des trésors que je continuerai à chérir, je ne souhaite ni que tu me répondes, ni que tu ne reviennes jamais, s'il te plaît. Donne-moi une chance de t'oublier et d'avancer, et fais de même._

_Amy_

Charlie mis un certain temps à comprendre les phrases qu'il avait sous les yeux, et dû relire plusieurs fois la lettre. Il se sentait étrangement calme, là où il aurait dû crier, pleurer, maudire ce Tom qu'il avait considéré comme un frère, et surtout lui, qui n'avait pas été foutu de prendre cinq minutes pour écrire une lettre d'explications. Mais non, cette lettre avait un effet curieusement apaisant, comme si elle permettait de clore un chapitre douloureux, brouillon et interminable de sa vie. Il n'en voulait pas à Amy, ni à Tom. Ginny avait raison, c'était lui l'abruti dans l'histoire, et il n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Ce constat l'aurait jeté dans une incompréhension et une déprime terrible quelques jours plus tôt. Mais maintenant, il savait très bien ce qui lui restait à faire.

Il refit son vieux sac, transvasa une fois de plus ses affaires. Il s'était rarement sentit aussi résolu. Le sac sur l'épaule, il fit un crochet par la chambre des jumeaux, et embrassa sa mère, sans trop savoir si elle se souviendrait de ça dans cinq minutes. Puis il descendit dans la cuisine et trouva sa sœur attablé devant un bibelot qu'elle essayait de réparer. Elle leva les yeux, vit le sac plein sur son épaule, et un franc sourire lui détendit les traits.

-Est-ce que tu vas faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire ?

-Je vais faire comme toi, répliqua-t-il en désignant du menton l'objet brisé dans ses mains, je vais recoller les morceaux.

-Fonce alors, lui dit-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Mais si tu reviens ici avec ce sac, je t'assure que je te le fais bouffer. Avec tout mon amour de sœur.

-

-

-

Les escaliers avaient-ils toujours été si raides ? pensa Charlie en gravissant péniblement le dernier étage. Ou sa capacité cardiaque avait grandement diminué… Sa cage thoracique lui donnait l'impression d'avoir été compressée. Il était encore sûr de lui, mais le doute commençait à l'envahir.

Enfin la porte crasseuse apparue, cette porte si familière qui semblait l'encourager comme une vieille copine. Il frappa, comme le premier jour. Mais aucune bordée d'injure ne l'accueillit, seul un terrible silence qui acheva de le rendre nerveux. Il frappa à nouveau, la gorge sèche. Et si ce con avait fait une bêtise ?

Enfin, avec un immense soulagement, il entendit des pas traînant sur le carrelage, la clé tourner dans la serrure et le visage de Drago apparaître dans l'entrebâillement. Rendu presque méconnaissable par une barbe d'une semaine qui lui mangeait les joues, et surtout par un sourire lumineux, complètement inhabituel, qui éclaira ses yeux et toute sa physionomie. Charlie réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu réellement sourire, et d'en être la cause lui donnait suffisamment de courage pour s'exprimer.

-Je voulais te parler, si tu veux bien m'écouter, commença-t-il en essayant d'affermir sa voix. Je suis vraiment pas doué pour ça, les explications et tout… mais il paraît que c'est nécessaire si je veux pas pourrir tout ce qui compte pour moi, alors je vais essayer de pas trop dire de bêtises…

Drago conservait son regard attentif sur lui, il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne lui proposa pas d'entrer. Il s'appuya juste un peu plus confortablement contre le chambranle sans le quitter des yeux. Charlie poursuivit :

-J'ai été vraiment stupide, je me suis comporté comme un gamin immature. J'ai pas voulu comprendre tes sentiments, j'ai même joué avec ça. C'était cruel de ma part en j'en suis vraiment, vraiment désolé. Mais je tiens énormément à ce qu'on avait ensemble, je sais pas trop comment appeler ça… Enfin, je voulais savoir si tu… si tu accepterais que je revienne, qu'on soit colocataires à nouveau, et si tu pouvais pardonner ma connerie… Si tu veux encore de moi, bien sûr…

Il se rendait bien compte à quel point ses propos étaient confus. Il se surprit à attendre avec angoisse la réaction de Drago. Ce dernier avait toujours son large sourire, qui donnait à son visage une forme inédite, presque un nouveau Drago… Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, en même temps que la porte, et lança d'une voix un peu rauque :

-Une bièraubeurre ?

Il s entrèrent tous les deux. Charlie fut consterné par l'état de l'appartement. Un empilement de cadavres de bouteilles, une odeur de renfermé, un encombrement indescriptible de choses qui recouvraient le sol et les meubles. S'il avait eu besoin d'une preuve de la sincérité de Drago, il l'avait sous les yeux. Il se fraya un chemin à travers les décombres pour s'avachir sur le canapé. Son moelleux familier l'enroba et acheva de le rasséréner. Le nouveau Drago sortit de la cuisine avec deux bièraubeurres, lui en tendit une et vint s'asseoir à son tour. Il évitait soigneusement de le toucher, mais ne pouvait manifestement pas s'empêcher de le dévorer des yeux. Le silence s'installa, mais Charlie sentait qu'il devait clarifier une dernière chose.

-Tu sais que… que je ne serais jamais capable de te donner ce que tu désire, commença-t-il maladroitement, se sentant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Et crois moi j'en suis vraiment désolé…

Drago but une gorgée sans détacher son regard du sien.

- Je m'en fous, ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là, lança-t-il avec une honnêteté désarmante.

Son sourire pris un pli ironique qui lui ressemblait déjà plus lorsqu'il ajouta :

-Et je ne désespère pas que tu te rendes compte un jour à quel point je suis irrésistible.

Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, et ils finirent leurs bièraubeurres en silence, seulement perturbé par les ronronnements vigoureux du chat entre eux.

-

-

-

Tadaaaa ! Fin de cette fanfiction, fin ouverte donc. J'espère qu'elle répond à vos attentes, ou sinon vous pouvez imaginer la fin qu'il vous plaît. Dans tous les cas, faites moi connaître vos réactions, c'est à ça que servent les reviews ! Je vous embrasse mes loulous, et vous dit à très bientôt pour d'autres délires illisibles et compromettants (pour moi). Bye !


End file.
